No te enamores
by Tea1908
Summary: Después de una ruptura nada agradable para Kazemaru, Kidou le aconseja a su amigo que no se enamore de Fudou. ¿Seguirá el consejo de su mejor amigo o seguirá a su corazón?
1. Chapter 1

La luz de la mañana entra por las rendijas de la persiana y golpea los ojos cerrados de mi compañero. Cuando las personas duermen, se ven pacíficas y dulces. Fudou Akio es probablemente la única excepción. Se ve igual que siempre y la sonrisa que adorna su rostro lo hace ver exactamente igual que cuando sonríe con sorna después de hacer algún comentario acido.

Sonrío ante ese pensamiento y miro el cielo raso.

Cuando estaba en el equipo de atletismo y pensaba en el futuro siempre me veía como el campeón atleta de la escuela y universidad a las que asistiera. Estudiaría la carrera que mis padres quisieran y crecería para ser el presidente y dueño de las empresas de mi papá… Es increíble ver como el destino cambia.

Tal como alguna vez le dije a Miyasaka, el futbol me apasiona. Sé que pase lo que pase debo seguir con mis estudios universitarios y en algún punto tendré el poder de la compañía familiar, pero ahora es algo que no me interesa tanto. Estoy seguro que tengo un futuro brillante en el futbol y perseguiré ese futuro así no pueda dormir todos los días.

Llevo viviendo con algunos de mis compañeros de Raimon cerca de cuatro meses. Mis papás piensan que aunque soy muy maduro para mi edad debo aprender un poco más sobre responsabilidad y eso se refiere a vivir sin ellos y las comodidades. Obviamente ellos me dan dinero mensualmente, puesto que con la carrera y los entrenamientos no tengo tiempo de trabajar. Vivimos en una buena parte de la ciudad, en una casa que mi padre y el padre de Kidou consiguieron a un "buen precio". Los demás estaban muy animados con que pudiéramos vivir juntos y que hubiera salido "barato", pero Kidou y yo sabemos que un buen precio para nuestros padres podría ser el precio de tres casas normales.

La casa tiene siete habitaciones, y en ella vivimos doce personas. Kidou y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar aquí, puesto que su padre y el mío son amigos y fue su papá quien planeo todo esto.

Antes de siquiera llevar tres días aquí, Fudou llego con una maleta y se instaló en mi cuarto.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Fudou?

El solo ignoro a la pregunta de Kidou y abrió el closet. Se quedó mirando mi ropa y luego se giró y nos preguntó:

-¿Cuál de ustedes dos duerme aquí?

A pesar de que yo no salía de mi asombro le respondí que yo. El me dedico ese mohín despectivo tan suyo y dijo con una simpleza alarmante: "Sonríe porque eres mi nuevo compañero".

Kidou me miro y ambos alzamos nuestros hombros. Era una batalla perdida.

Poco a poco fueron llegando más amigos. Los siguientes fueron los chicos del Sun Garden. Hiroto y Midorikawa tomaron una habitación; Suzuno y Nagumo tomaron otra. Luego Kidou decidió que quienes vivían fuera de la ciudad debían vivir con nosotros y así fue como Afuro y Fubuki terminaron compartiendo habitación, al igual que Tsunami y Kogure.

Hace poco Sakuma se mudó a la habitación de Kidou y son una pareja, lo cual trae una ración de bromas a la casa, y a pesar de lo que muchos dicen, todos somos felices por ellos.

Lo que más me sigue sorprendiendo es que Kidou no diga nada sobre la relación de Haruna y Kogure. Todos hemos hecho nuestras apuestas sobre sus razones y yo me inclino por creer que Kidou no ha terminado de entender que su pequeña –ya no tanto- hermana este saliendo con el diablillo del equipo, y cuando lo comprenda va a arder Troya. Aun así, Hiroto piensa que él lo entiende, pero siendo Haruna y Kogure sabe que no va a pasar nada más allá del cariño que se tienen y que por eso lo permite. Endou, como siempre involucro de alguna manera el futbol con la situación y la hizo aún más bizarra.

-¿En qué piensas princesa?-. Dice la voz ronca y sensual de Fudou.

La primera vez que me hablo de esa manera me caí de mi cama y me golpee la cabeza. Cuando ya el dolor fue soportable y pude decir "chicos estoy bien", los demás suspiraron y Akio rompió en una larga y cruel carcajada.

-Vaya manera de despertar Kaeeeeruuuu-. Canto el estúpido apodo que me dio y me sonrió sarcásticamente. Yo me levante y golpee lo más duro que pude su cabeza.

Negué con mi cabeza ante el recuerdo y miro a mi compañero.

Su cabello ha crecido un poco pero los mechones blancos permanecen. Ahora tiene un aspecto más moderno y no tan rudo. Se ve sensual sin su camisa y me sorprendo al darme cuenta de algo.

_¿Se ve sensual?_

Me quedo mirando su rostro y caigo en cuenta de que está esperando una respuesta.

-¿Te interesa, gamberro sucio?-. Fudou sonríe y me dedica una obscenidad con su dedo medio.

-Te pregunto por qué ese rostro que pones al concentrarte me calienta.

Ese tipo de respuesta ya era tan habitual que a veces –solo a veces- le respondía de la misma manera.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces ven cariño-. Le lanzo un beso y él se carcajea.

Me incorporo pesadamente en mi cama y estiro los brazos. Fudou se enrolla más en su cama, y cubre su cabeza con la cobija.

-No te atrevas a sacarme de la cama si no quieres que este sucio gamberro te bese-. Me reta infantilmente y yo sonrío en un intento de verme seductor a pesar de que él no me está mirando.

-Vamos Kioooo, ayúdame hacer el desayuno, por favorrrrrr-. Odio hablar con este tono, y alargar las palabras, pero así me habla él y yo disfruto de las pequeñas venganzas, ya que él lo odia más que yo.

-No me digas Kio, Kazemaru.

Descubre un ojo y me mira fríamente. Yo adopto mi mejor cara de indiferencia, la cual Suzuno dice que es genial.

-Oblígame. O mejor, deja de llamarme Kaeru tú.

-¡Nunca jamás en la vida K-a-e-r-u!

Yo río divertido y le doy la espalda. Siento como mi cabello acaricia mi espalda y doy un par de pasos, escucho como Fudou se relaja pensando en que voy a salir de la habitación. Aprovechando mi agilidad me giro sin hacer ruido y levanto la cobija alrededor de sus pies.

-¡Sorpresa!-. Grito y tomo uno de sus tobillos y paso un dedo por su planta del pie. La piel de esa zona es suave y limpia.

Fudou grita y se abalanza hacía mí. Puesto que estoy en el borde de la cama el brusco movimiento me hace inclinar hacia el suelo. Fudou al ver que voy a caerme me toma de los hombros para impedir que me caiga, pero al hacerlo toma un mechón de cabello y grito de dolor. Aunque su intención era impedir que callera, su peso y el mío nos dan un último impulso y finalmente ambos caemos al suelo llevándonos la cobija.

Quisiera decir que Fudou amortiguo el golpe, pero la parte trasera de mi cabeza se llevó la mayor parte de él. Como él se agarró de mí, una parte de su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío, sin embargo se golpeó su frente con un sonoro golpe.

Mantengo mis ojos cerrados para combatir con la jaqueca que me da. Oigo abrirse la puerta y escucho como Kidou se ríe.

-¿De qué te ríes Yuuto?

-La pose es demasiado gay para un par de "heterosexuales" Ichirouta.

Abro mis ojos finalmente consiente de las palabras de mi amigo. Cuando pensé en una "parte" del cuerpo de Akio sobre mí, pensé que era una pierna, no toda su extensión. Además yo estoy sin camisa y Fudou igual.

-Cállate Yuuto-. Murmuro molesto y miro a Akio.

Su cara se estrelló contra el piso. Los mechones de cabello tapan parcialmente su rostro, aun así puedo ver que tiene los ojos cerrados desenfadadamente y de su nariz brota un poquito de sangre. Deslizo un brazo de debajo de su cuerpo y destapo su rostro.

-Esta inconsciente-. Dice Hiroto.

Como no había mirado hacía la puerta no me percate que ya casi todos estaban allí. Hiroto estaba a mi lado con Kidou. Nagumo es el único que seguía riendo.

-Haruya, cállate y ayúdalos.

Le sonrío a Suzuno mientras me ayudan a mover con cuidado a Akio. Sigue con los ojos cerrados pero ya podemos ver que la hemorragia es leve.

-¿Qué paso Kazemaru?-. Me pregunta con calma Afuro.

-Le estaba haciendo cosquillas en un pie y nos caímos. ¿Tienen una aspirina? Mi cabeza va a estallar.

-Claro cariño, ya la traigo.

Fubuki sale corriendo y Midorikawa le grita:

-¡Trae un paño y agua también!

Yo ya estoy sentado en la cama y Fudou esta acostado. Sakuma está palpando su cabeza.

-Necesito una linterna para poder ver sus pupilas. Por lo demás parece ser solo un golpe.

-Gracias al cielo eres doctor Sakuma.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Déjame verte Kazemaru, ¿dónde te golpeaste?

No digo nada y con mi mano toco la parte trasera de mi cabeza. Sakuma quita mi cabello y toca la zona. Ahogo un gemido de dolor y cierro los ojos. El dolor de cabeza se acentúa y me abstengo de gritar "¡SHIROU FUBUKI, DONDE ESTA MI ASPIRINA!"

Como si leyera mi pensamiento Tsunami me avisa que Fubuki ya viene con todo lo que necesitamos. Mientras tomo el vaso con agua y la pequeña pero potente pastillita que me extiende Midorikawa, Fubuki junto con Afuro se dedican a limpiar la cara de Fudou.

Luego dejan un paño sobre la frente de mi amigo y salen del cuarto a limpiarse las manos.

-Creo que sería bueno que durmieran. Solo fue un golpe feo. Tú tienes un chichón y Fudou se levantará con una migraña terrible, pero no es nada grave. Descansa y Kidou hará el desayuno.

Escucho el bufido indignado de Yuuto y la risa de Nagumo.

-Eres un pesado Haruya, anda a hacer el desayuno con Kidou.

Nadie niega nada ante Suzuno, así que ambos bajan enfurruñados.

-Gracias chicos.

Mi voz fue un susurro vergonzoso. Miro a Fudou y ladeo mi cabeza para esconder el sonrojo involuntario que se forma en mis mejillas al verlo. Kidou me toca el hombro y lo miro a los ojos. Tiene una expresión indescifrable lo cual me deja fuera de lugar. ¿No sé qué es lo que está pensando uno de mis mejores amigos?

-¿Qué sucede?

-No te enamores de Fudou-. No puedo controlar la expresión de sorpresa en mi rostro y finalmente reconozco lo que Kidou me dice con sus ojos: "no quiero volver a verte como antes".

Siento como las lágrimas llegan a mis ojos y muerdo mi labio con mucha fuerza.

No.

No.

-Kidou, no vayas allí…- mi voz es un siseo amenazante pero Kidou no se inmuta.

-Ven cariño, acuéstate-. Me dejo llevar por mi amigo y me siento en mi cama.- No muerdas tu labio así.

Suelto mi labio y me recuesto. No me permito llorar… cuando todo paso jure no volver a derrumbarme como lo hice.

-Descansa un poco amigo.

Kidou me besa la frente y se gira. Cierra la puerta y solo en ese momento lloro. Me permito recordar todo lo que llevo guardando hace dos años. Tomo mi celular y marco el número que se me de memoria, el número del hombre que rompió mi corazón…

-¿Aló?

La voz suena somnolienta y me quedo callado. No contesta el portero de Raimon, si no Natsumi… me trago el nuevo sollozo que ataca mi garganta y consigo decir:

-¡Natsumi! Hola… llamaba para invitarlos a comer hoy-. Soy un gran mentiroso.

-¡Kazemaru! Claro que iremos, ¿ya le dijiste a Goenji y los demás?

-No, ¿quieres llamarlos o lo hago yo?

-Lo haré yo. Tu solo has una deliciosa comida-. La risa cantarina y el tono meloso de Natsumi me abren la herida mental de una manera espantosa, pero me trago todo y sonrío con franqueza.

-Apuesta que lo haré-. Rio y a pesar de todo es un risa real.

-Claro dulzura, luego nos vemos.

Natsumi tranca su teléfono y yo lo miro con expresión vacía. Tres años… Sacudo mi cabeza y miro a Fudou. Sigue inconsciente, por lo que me levanto de mi cama y me acerco a él.

_No te enamores de Fudou._

Llego tarde el concejo amigo.


	2. Chapter 2

**ShirayGaunt: **Gracias por tu review, me hiciste el día, la verdad. Respecto a la ruptura, si fue Endou quien le rompió el corazón a Kazemaru. Ya en futuros capítulos me haré explicar el por qué y el cómo, aunque aquí te daré un par de pistas. No te desesperes por la comida, te tengo una pelea bastante dramática ;)

¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

-¿Qué hiciste qué?-Mi amigo de cabello verde me reclama mientras me pasa alunas cosas necesarias para la comida.

-Dios, Mika… no sabía que más hacer. Me refiero… ¿para qué voy a llamar a mi ex novio a las 7 de la mañana? Natsumi contesto y lo primero que vino a mi mente fue invitarlos a comer.

Hablamos en la cocina mientras hago el dichoso almuerzo. Trato de concentrar mi mente en algo que no sea en los reclamos de mis amigos. Todos están molestos y me lo están haciendo saber de manera clara y concisa.

-Kazemaru, no soporto a esa chica. ¡No entiendo que tiene que andar haciendo en mi casa!

-Fubuki, lo lamento, en serio fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Además, yo ya estoy bien con ella, no la odien por favor. Natsumi es quien menos tiene culpa en todo esta situación chicos…

-Y una mierda con eso Ichirouta. No es como si Endou se haya levantado un día y dijera "que bella es Natsumi, creo que dejare a Kazemaru porque estoy enamorado de la chica a la cual nunca le preste atención". A mí nadie me quita de la mente que ella hizo algo más que ser una amiga para él.

-Ya, ya Suzuno, Kazemaru es bastante mayor para saber que está haciendo… ¿Cómo esta Fudou?

Por cosas como estas es que amo a Hiroto. Cuando los otros se ponen demasiado pesados él siempre sale a relucir con comentarios como este. Sonrío mientras mentalmente grito: ¡gracias amigo mío!

-Sigue durmiendo. Subí hace un par de minutos y nada. Es una suerte que no le vaya a quedar nada notable… si no creo que tendría que buscar otra casa.

Mis amigos ríen y el ambiente se relaja, pero veo que Suzuno y Midorikawa siguen molestos.

_Es entendible, esa niña destruyo tu felicidad._

Meneo la cabeza como si con eso fuera a borrar esa idea. Sé que no es culpa de la pelirroja, pero ella es con quien Endou esta y no deja de ser duro…

-Suzuno, Mika, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes, por favor?

Hiroto, Kidou, Sakuma, Afuro y Fubuki salen lentamente de la cocina y estoy seguro de que se quedan detrás de la puerta escuchando. Sonrío pacíficamente pensando en todo ellos y la manera en la que se han convertido en mi familia.

_La familia que está cuidándote de ese par de enamorados y tu feo pasado._

Sigo cortando el pollo en pedazos pequeños mientras empiezo a hablarles a mis mejores amigos.

-Chicos, entiendo que toda la situación es un poco bizarra, pero en serio necesito que ambos sean más cordiales con Natsumi-. Suzuno empieza a hablar pero necesito decir todo y por eso sigo hablando hasta que él se calla-. Ustedes ya saben cómo fue toda la historia y en serio les agradezco por no contarle a Tsunami y a Kogure por más que ellos han insistido… lamento mucho todo el daño que les hice a ustedes y no me enorgullezco de mis actos.

-Fue entendible y no tienes nada de que disculparte Kaeru. Eres una persona fuerte… así tu sigas sin creerlo.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y estoy seguro que no tiene nada que ver con la cebolla. Pongo el pollo en la refractaria y lo meto en el horno. Me giro lentamente y limpio mis manos, luego miro a mi amigo de cabello blanco sin palabras.

-Kazemaru, sabes que te adoro con todo mi corazón y que Suzuno tiene razón. Ninguno de nosotros podría haber abandonado y vuelto con más fuerza. Y eso es lo que tú hiciste. Y ya ha sucedido dos veces. Si Hiroto me hiciera lo que Endou hizo… no creo que lo superará. Pero aquí estas tú, cocinando pollo a la naranja para el hombre que rompió tu corazón y la chica que te lo quito.

Con esto las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin que yo pueda detenerlas… Tampoco es que quiera detenerlas. Amo a mis amigos. Los amo con todo mi corazón. Abrazo con un brazo a Ryuuji y con el otro a Fuusuke.

-¡Ellos tienen razón Kazemaru!

El grito de Kidou nos hace reír y cuando nos separamos veo que mis dos amigos también están llorando. Midorikawa se separa y abre la puerta de la cocina y los otros cinco entran empujándose y me abrazan.

Soy consciente de cada palma que me toca la cara, la espalda y el cabello. Estoy consciente de que en esta cocina esta la mitad familia que yo decidí tener. Mis amigos reales.

Lentamente nos separamos y cada uno de ellos me mira con ojos acuosos.

-Kazemaru… si es totalmente necesario nos llevaremos bien con Raimon. Pero lo único que queremos es que pienses si seguir hablando con ellos es algo sano.

-Afuro, te juro que no puedo dejar a Endou de lado como si nada… Sea como sea, con él mi vida comenzó. Él me enseño sobre la fortaleza interna, la fuerza de la amistad, el trabajo en equipo… él fue la razón por la cual me impuse ante mis papás… Sería más fácil odiarlo si no fuera Mamoru Endou.

Todos reímos ante el comentario y guardamos silencio luego.

-Kaze… te apoyamos. Yo te apoyo amigo mío.

-Gracias chicos. En serio…

-Tsunami, Nagumo, Kogure vengan, ¿ustedes también apoyan a Kazemaru verdad?

-¡Claro que si hombre!-Grita Tsunami.

Los tres entran hechos un torbellino de energía. Como siempre Tsunami me pone el brazo sobre el hombro y sonríe relajadamente, Kogure ríe y hace un gesto de "bien" con las manos y Nagumo se me tira en brazos y llora tendidamente.

-¡Oh, Kazemaru! ¡Así yo no termine de entender que paso te apoyo!

Todos reímos ante su comentario y empieza a oler a quemado.

-¡El pollo!

Mi grito los alerta a todos. Abro la puerta del horno para descubrir lo que yo ya sé: El pollo está totalmente carbonizado y una densa nube de humo llena la cocina.

-¿Qué diablos paso?

-No lo sé, no lleva ni si quiera diez minutos…

Afuro abre las ventanas y los demás tratan de disipar el humo. ¿Qué paso?

_Ah, claro…_

-Dios… soy un idiota. Deje el horno en la misma temperatura para precalentar el horno.

-¿Sabes qué Kaze? Deja así. Mandare a pedir algo que se vea hecho en casa y tu ve a mirar cómo sigue Fudou.

Sonrío a Kidou y asiento levemente.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

El me abraza ligeramente. Todos están tosiendo y la sala y el comedor también están llenos de humo.

_Bien hecho genio._

Subo lentamente las escaleras y antes de entrar al cuarto me dirijo al baño.

El espejo me devuelve una imagen extraña. Tengo los ojos rojos, irritados por el humo y las lágrimas. Tengo las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello lo tengo hecho un desastre. Aun así… tengo una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos nuevo para mí.

_Ellos son quienes te hacen feliz._

Si es verdad. Ellos, Goenji, Haruna, Toramaru… Fudou.

_Fudou._

Suspiro y abro la puerta. Fudou está de pie frente a ella, tiene una mano en su frente y se sostiene del marco con pesadez.

-¡Fudou! ¿Qué tienes?

Lo tomo de los hombros y lo dirijo al interior del baño. Se arrodilla con lentitud frente al sanitario y vomita un poco.

-¡SAKUMA!

Fudou ni siquiera se altera con mi grito. Lo tomo entre mis brazos y su vista esta desenfocada. Ahogo un grito de terror y toco su frente. Está ardiendo.

-¡Kazemaru, Fudou! ¿Qué paso?

Sakuma entra corriendo al baño y me arrebata a Fudou. Me doy cuenta que estoy llorando y temblando. Miro fijamente a Fudou que tiene los ojos cerrados y está en los brazos del peli plata.

-Él estaba en el marco, entro y vomito. ¿Qué le pasa Sakuma? ¡¿Qué le pasa?!- No me doy cuenta de que estoy gritando.

-Kazemaru mírame. No pasa nada. Luego de un golpe en la cabeza puede suceder que se sienta mareo e incluso el paciente vomite. Fudou presenta estos síntomas, pero va a estar bien. Kazemaru, ¿entiendes lo que te digo amigo?

-Pero míralo Sakuma. Está ardiendo en fiebre.

-Lo sé cariño, pero va a estar bien. ¿Quieres cuidarlo? Eso tal vez te pueda hacer sentir mejor.

Asiento levemente. Veo que Tsunami ayuda a Sakuma a llevar a Fudou al cuarto y siento que unas manos delgadas y pequeñas me tocan el rostro.

-Ichirouta, él va a estar bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

-¿Lo juras Shirou?

-Claro que si cariño. Ven, vamos al cuarto y vas a ver.

Sigo a Fubuki y veo que ya todos salieron del cuarto. Fudou está acostado en la cama y por primera vez lo veo débil y pacífico.

-Quédate aquí, ¿sí? Ya estamos mirando donde comprar comida, y así tu puedes descansar también amigo.

-Gracias Fubuki.

Me siento y pongo una mano sobre la frente Fudou. Ya no esta tan caliente y tiene un mejor semblante. Vagamente escucho que Fubuki cierra la puerta. Empiezo a mover mi mano alrededor de su rostro y empiezo a pensar.

¿Por qué reaccione de esa manera? Es lógico Kazemaru. _Te gusta Fudou._ Pero… no me puedo enamorar. Llevo tres años luchando con la ruptura con Endou… ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

-Kaze…maru.

Me quedo helado. ¿Fudou dijo mi nombre en sueños?

-Kazemaru.

-¿Akio… estas despierto?

No obtengo respuesta. ¿En serio está diciendo mi nombre en sueños? Mi dolor de cabeza se acentúa y lentamente me recuesto al lado de mi compañero. La fiebre de Fudou ya no es tan alta y ya se ve como siempre. _Despectivo._

Sonrío con eso y quito unos de sus mechones con mi mano. Aunque nunca se lo he dicho, los cabellos blancos lo hacen ver más sexy, y sus labios son todo menos desagradables.

Quisiera besarlo pero no podría traicionar su confianza, así que solo disfruto de su compañía. Cierro los ojos y sonrío.

_Estoy durmiendo con Akio Fudou._


	3. Chapter 3

_Que calor que está haciendo._

Me despierto desorientado y con una jaqueca endemoniada. ¿Qué carajo paso? Ah, claro; me caí, me golpee la cabeza, Kidou le dijo a Kazemaru que no se enamorará de mí, Kazemaru llamo a alguien, volví a dormir, me levante a vomitar y en el baño estaba Kazemaru quien gritaba como loco…

Elimino todos esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Lo que Kazemaru haga o deje de hacer no debe importarme.

_Pero te importa._

-No.

Por primera vez en este minuto de cavilaciones me doy cuenta de un par de cosas: no estoy solo en mi cama, Kazemaru es quien está conmigo, él está dormido y él es la razón por la cual siento tanto calor. Además está hablando mientras duerme.

No es algo que me sorprenda; Kazemaru dice muchas cosas mientras duerme. Creo que es una especie de sonambulismo, pero nunca he estado del todo seguro ya que no es que se despierte camine y coma cosas mientras duerme, si no que él mantiene conversaciones mientras sueña.

Cosa rara.

Una vez mantuvo una conversación que tuvo con un profesor sobre un 8 que había sacado en una prueba. También ha dicho conversaciones irreales, por ejemplo, una vez él estaba hablando con quien solo se puede suponer sería el rey de la muerte. En fin…

-No, no me interesa saber tus razones. Hazlo y ya.

Me quedo helado en mi sitio. Yo conozco este principio y nunca he escuchado completamente la historia. Esta es la conversación que Kazemaru tuvo con Endou antes de que el portero lo dejara.

Según lo que se, ocho de los que viven aquí saben lo que paso; Goenji y Toramaru también. Para el resto de nosotros es un misterio la parte importante de la historia. El cómo y el por qué Endou abandono a Kazemaru por la princesita fastidiosa.

-Cállate, en serio no quiero saberlo. Haz lo que quieras. Vete si eso es lo que te place, pero déjame en paz.

Me preparo para levantarme porque sé que es lo que viene y no quiero oírlo. El día que "Kaeru" quiera decirme que sucedió, estaré para él, más no antes. Nunca lo traicionaría de esta manera tan cobarde.

-¡Vete a la mierda! Vete con esa zorra y déjame. Yo estaré bien, así no te importe.

El corazón me duele de solo pensar lo mal que Kazemaru, el amable y atento Kazemaru, debió haber estado para decir esas palabras con tal sentimiento.

_Maldito Endou y maldita Raimon._

Me levanto y el dolor de cabeza amenaza con tumbarme de nuevo, pero sigo adelante, tratando de no mover mucho la cama para que mi bello amigo no se despierte. No entiendo por qué esta en mi cama, pero está en paz y quiero que siga así.

No sé dónde están mis zapatos y mucho menos donde está mi camisa así que simplemente salgo así. Cierro la puerta con cuidado, escuchando la sarta de mentiras y groserías que murmura en sueños Ichirouta.

Escucho a todos en el piso de abajo y sé que ellos van a explicarme todo lo que ha pasado, para que pueda ponerle orden a las lagunas en mi mente.

_Por favor_.

-¡Fudou!

Fubuki exclama mientras me ve bajar las escaleras. Se levanta y se acerca a mí, previendo alguna recaída, pero yo sé que ya estoy sano.

-Hola pequeño. No tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy bien.

Como esperaba, todos en la sala se giran velozmente y me miran con una expresión indescifrable. Los miro como si no comprendiera porque sus expresiones y cuando no puedo mantener mi apariencia "inocente", me carcajeo y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Fubuki, en mi mejor intento de parecerme a Tsunami.

-¡Pero qué cosas!- rio un poco más. Quisiera no sonar tan irónico, pero no puedo-. Tranquilos, sigo siendo el mismo macarra que adoran, _bitches_.

Todos se relajan sustancialmente y sonríen. Yo les devuelvo la sonrisa a mi manera… Aunque quisiera cambiar, así soy yo y por extraño que resulte estos personajes me aceptan como soy.

_La vida perfecta._

-¿Y Kazemaru?

Suelto de mi agarre a Fubuki y me giro para mirar a Nagumo. Me sorprende que sea el quien pregunta, pero qué más da.

-Está arriba durmiendo.

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Dímelo tu Sakuma, a ver que tan buen doctor eres.

Sakuma sonríe ante mi ácido comentario. Después del fiasco con Kageyama y todo, él y Genda fueron de los primeros en aceptarme como "amigo".

-Tienes una jaqueca horrenda, pero por lo que veo, estas bien. Sigues respondiendo igual y tus reflejos están bien- Sakuma rebusca en su bolsillo y me extiende una pequeña pastilla-. Tomate esto y en 5 minutos no sentirás nada. ¿Por qué no sigues descansando?

_Porque Kazemaru está en mi cama gritando y si subo haré cosas que no quiero._

-Ya no tengo sueño. ¿Qué paso?

Todos vuelven a hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Kidou se sienta en el sofá y yo hago igual. Me ofrece una taza de té que me tomo rápidamente para bajar la aspirina.

-Te golpeaste la cabeza y Kazemaru igual. ¿Qué carajo estaban haciendo? Cuando entre al cuarto, después de escuchar el golpe, tú estaba encima de Kaze y ambos estaban en el suelo.

-Nada, él me iba a hacer cosquillas y nos caímos… Eso creo. ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a Kazemaru?

-Por qué pasaron un par de cosas que deberías saber…

Tsunami se detiene y mientras tiene la boca llena de quién sabe qué- _tengo hambre_- me dice:

-Kazemaru invito al portero y a su noviecita. Supongo que Goenji, Haruna y Toramaru vendrán. Dios sabe esa niña a quien más habrá llamado.

-Oye, es mi hermana de quien hablas. Y ella puede venir cuando plazca.

-¡Es de mi novia de quien hablas!-Grita Kogure desde un punto indescifrable. Miro a Kidou a ver si tiene alguna reacción pero no dice nada, simplemente está sentado tomando té.

-No es por Haruna, Yuuto. Es por los demás. Pienso que Natsumi es feliz invitando a todo el mundo para que vean el "premio" que le robo a Kazemaru.

-Pienso igual. Pero, ¿por qué los invito?- pregunto a nadie en particular.

Nunca he estado seguro si es la convivencia o el factor de que Kazemaru es la mitad de las razones por las cuales vivimos aquí, pero todos pensamos parecido respecto a Natsumi. Ella no es de confiar, y estoy seguro de que ella tiene algo más que ver con la pelea entre los dos chicos.

-Ni idea. Simplemente bajo y se puso a hacer el almuerzo-. Me responde Afuro.

Ya todos están en la sala. Algunos están sentados en el piso y los demás nos las arreglamos en los sofás.

-¿Y dónde está el dichoso almuerzo? Estoy muriendo de hambre.

-Son las 12, Fudou. Aún no hay almuerzo, hay desayuno. ¿Quieres panques?- Fubuki es un ángel caído de Hokkaido.

-Ni siquiera tienes que preguntarlo-. Todos se ríen y Fubuki se levanta por mi desayuno.

-¿No dijiste que Kazemaru estaba haciendo el almuerzo?

Midorikawa y Suzuno se miran entre sí y suelta una carcajada. Los demás se les unen suavemente y yo me quedo esperando la respuesta que no llega.

-Vale con el chiste interno. ¿De qué se ríen pendejos?

-Ay Fudou, te perdiste del peor fiasco culinario desde la comida de Raimon- todos se ríen y me dejo contagiar del chiste cruel contra la pelirroja-. Kazemaru, Suzuno y yo estábamos en la cocina hablando sobre la parejita feliz, luego entraron todos y mientras seguíamos hablando empezó a oler a quemado.

-¡Hubieras visto la reacción de Kazemaru! Literalmente salto y cuando abrió el horno: ¡PUM! Salió todo el humo y el pollo estaba todo quemado- Haruya dice mientras ríe y gesticula con sus manos. Me imagino la escena y me carcajeo junto con los demás.

-Por cierto… Kazemaru nos pidió "comportarnos de manera educada" con Natsumi.

La cara de Suzuno se contrae en una mueca que promete no ser lo que Kazemaru espera y sonrío. _Oh, cariño… No sabes lo que es no comportarse._

-Por favor, dime que no accedieron a esa ridiculez. ¡Kazemaru es el único ingenuo que cree que esa perra no tuvo nada que ver con toda la situación!

-De una manera más política le dijimos eso. Pero, bueno… tú conoces a Kaze. Él podría hacer cualquier cosa que se proponga-. Dice Afuro mientras levanta sus hombros.

Fubuki entra en ese momento con un montón de panques. Tomo uno y veo como Haruya, Tsunami, Midorikawa y Kogure cogen otros.

-Están locos todos ustedes. Ni piensen que yo me guardare todo. Una cosa es tratar con Endou que es un idiota y no se da cuenta de nada, pero otra es ver como esa niña le hace cariñitos mientras Kazemaru está en la misma habitación.

-Por favor Fudou. Tú y yo sabemos que Kazemaru te pedirá lo mismo. Ahórrale un poco de vergüenza y solo hazlo.

-Ay Kidou. No hubieras dicho eso… Creo que me sentare y esperare a que me "convenza" de ser moderado.

Dibujo una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro y siento como Kidou me golpea la cabeza. Hago una mueca de dolor y llevo una mano al lugar donde acaba de golpearme.

-¡Kidou! ¿Qué no ves que esta mañana se golpeó?-. Evito reír con el comentario de Sakuma y miro a Kidou de manera asesina.

-¡A él no le dolió! ¡Eres un macarra asqueroso Fudou Akio! no puedo sostener mi cara de dolor y me carcajeo.

_Oh, los dulces placeres de la vida_.

-Eres lo peor Fudou-. Me recrimina Hiroto y yo le saco la lengua.

-Bueno, ya que más da. ¿Tengo que ser amable o simplemente no escupirle en la cara y luego ahorcar a la reinita?

_¿Por qué se ríen si lo digo en serio, partida de imbéciles?_

-Amable, por favor-. Hiroto me mira gentilmente.

-Ok.

-Fudou… no es tu versión de ser amable. Es ser amable.

_Maldito seas Sakuma Jirou_.

-De acuerdo-. Digo de mala manera y tomo otro panque.

-¿Qué restaurante hace comida deliciosa que se vea hecha en casa?-pregunta Hiroto.

Como Kazemaru sigue dormido, Kidou, Hiroto, Tsunami, Nagumo, Fubuki y yo estamos aquí pensando en esta nimiedad mientras los demás arreglan la casa para que se vea totalmente hermosa.

-McDonald's para la parejita feliz y para nosotros podríamos traer un poco de langosta con mantequilla.

-Por dios, me encantaría ver eso- la risa de Fubuki nos hace reír a todos.

-Por encantador que eso suene, tenemos que hacer que se le caiga la boca a ambos. Natsumi tiene que ver que es la buena comida y Endou debe saber qué es lo que se perdió- todos estamos igual de empeñados en que ambos se den cuenta de que Kazemaru es perfecto.

-Eso es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer Nagumo. ¿Qué les parece si compramos Kaiseki? Es tradicional pero sabe demasiado bien- Tsunami es un genio.

-¿Kazemaru sabe hacer eso?

-Sí. Y le queda tan bien como si fuera un chef- Kidou me responde con orgullo.

No entiendo cómo es posible que alguien haya abandonado a una persona como Kazemaru. Él es simplemente un ángel. Su apariencia es una mezcla extraña. Su cabello largo y sedoso le da ese toque femenino que solo alguien tan fuerte como él podría tener y ser sexy. No solo tiene una piel de porcelana si no que sus labios son rosados y totalmente hermosos. Pero eso no es lo mejor de él. Lo mejor de Ichirouta Kazemaru es su forma de ser. Tan fuerte, serio e inteligente que enloquecería a quien fuera. Además es tan amable y caritativo… tan desinteresado y totalmente preocupado por los demás y no por sí mismo…

_Mamoru Endou eres el imbécil más grande de este planeta._

-De acuerdo. Kaiseki será. Yo llamo y lo pido. Saquen los platos y ayuden a arreglar lo que falte. ¿Podrías subir y despertar a Kazemaru, Fudou? Haz que se arregle.

-Si señor Kidou. ¿Algo más?

-Que quede perfecto- Kidou sonríe con malicia y yo le devuelvo la misma mueca.

-Pero por supuesto, señor Kidou.

Todos sonreímos ante la idea de lo que viene.

**¡Hola! No acostumbro a escribir algo fuera de la historia pero no sé si sea necesario aclarar pero este capítulo lo leemos desde el punto de vista ****de Akio. Además, tal vez quisieran saber un poco más sobre el Kaiseki:**

**Este es un "plato" que nació junto con la típica ceremonia del té japonesa. Con el pasar de los años se convirtió en parte de la alta cocina y se compone de varios platos, comenzando con una bebida alcohólica y aperitivos. Luego siguen los varios platillos, que van desde sopa, sashimi, un plato hervido, uno frito, uno a la parrilla, uno al vapor y uno avinagrado. **

**Después de todo esto sigue el shokuji, donde se come arroz, sopa de miso y tsukemono, que son vegetales en escabeche. Los japoneses lo finalizan con un postre ligero o una fruta.**

**Bueno, eso es todo así que ¡feliz fin de semana!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ken Rin: **¡Aquí te la tengo! Espero que te guste :)

**ShirayGaunt:** ¡Sí! Desde la primera vez que vi el anime adore a Kazemaru. Su fuerza y su calma las encuentro adorables y siempre fue mi favorito… ¡así que todos deben amarlo! Aquí te tengo la comida y la verdad. Ojala te agrade este capítulo. ¡A leer!

**Lolipop:** No, cierto chico de Hokkaido no va a estar con cierto dios y si va a estar con un hermano mayor ;)

**¡Hola! Debido a unos problemas con el Doc Manager no puedo usar los signos tradicionales para seguir las conversaciones extensas como sucede en este capítulo, por lo que el guion – se usa como siempre para el inicio de una charla y si el mismo personaje continua hablando en párrafos separados (ya me entenderán), usaré el guion bajo _.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo por favor! **

-¡Arriba, Kazemaru!

Kazemaru se remueve y tapa su cabeza con la cobija como lo hice yo en la mañana. _Vaya mierda de día, y solo son las 12…_

-Es en serio niño.

Se tapa un poco más y yo me subo a la cama. Pongo mis piernas a sus lados y empiezo a saltar mientras con los brazos trato de quitarle la cobija. El empieza a carcajearse y yo le grito repetitivamente:

-¡Des-pi-er-ta!- Kazemaru se destapa la cabeza y me mira.

-Fudou, déjame en paz. Cuando lleguen que les digan que nos golpeamos y nos quedamos aquí, ¿no quieres?

Hace un puchero y me mira expectante. Por lo general una expresión así y cualquier persona cuerda caería redondita en esa treta; pero hago acoplo de toda mi fuerza interior y volteo la mirada.

-Vamos Kaeru, dentro de poco llegarán todos y tienes que arreglarte.

-Fudou… en serio no tengo fuerza para afrontarlos. Lamento en el fondo de mi alma haber llamado a Endou y haber dicho semejante estupidez. Por favor, por favor no me hagan salir.

Se me parte el corazón al escucharle decir eso. Me levanto y me acerco al armario, me volteo y empiezo a hablar de manera enredada.

-Kazemaru… hemos ideado un plan… algo así- él me mira con cara de desconcierto y me calló un segundo para ordenar mis pensamientos- Bueno, no es como tal un plan pero todos están afuera arreglando la casa, poniendo flores aquí y allá, limpiando esto y aquello, en fin, toda la pesca. Mandamos a traer Kaiseki y harán que se vea como hecho en casa. Solo faltas tú. Es la hora de salir de la depresión amigo mío… Y te ayudaremos. Pero si en serio no puedes… haremos eso. Me quedare aquí contigo y diremos que seguimos enfermos.

Odio haber cedido y me doy cuenta de que he cambiado mucho. Cuando éramos más jóvenes sentía aprecio por mis amigos pero a la vez me daban igual. Lo que pasará o dejará de pasar no era de mi interés. Y luego Sakuma y Genda me aceptaron… así empecé.

_Y ahora estas aquí._

Si, ahora estoy aquí, tratando de que el hombre que creo me gusta se levante y se arregle para impresionar a su ex novio, quien también es mi amigo. _Genial._

-Fudou… ¿Qué piensas de mí?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué piensas de mí?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Dímelo.

-Pienso… -mierda, apesto en esto de los sentimientos- que eres una persona maravillosa. Eres fuerte y delicado a la vez. Pienso que eres muy guapo y eres uno de mis mejores amigos. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Él no me mira. Mira un punto indefinido en la pared y yo no puedo evitar sentirme fatal. _¿Qué sucede cariño? _

-¿Quieres saber por qué me termino Endou?- Kazemaru me lo pregunta, y aunque no quiero saberlo, algo dentro de mí me dice que debo escucharlo.

-Sí.

El empieza a hablar y fija sus ojos en mí. Tiene el cabello suelto, la cara sonrojada y los ojos cristalinos. Además, sigue sin camisa.

-Mantuvimos una relación "furtiva"" mientras se desarrolló el Futbol Frontier International. Cuando se terminó y volvimos a casa fue un poco extraño contarles, estaba muy nervioso… tú lo recuerdas.

Se calla un segundo y sonríe vagamente. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa de la misma manera; pero por supuesto que recuerdo eso. Kazemaru estaba muy distraído ese día por lo que recibió una buena tanda de golpes. Cuando quedaba una media hora de práctica, él y Fubuki iban a hacer el "hurricane", pero Kazemaru no alcanzo la velocidad necesaria y desde la altura cayó cuando el balón le dio en el estómago. Kabeyama alcanzo a hacer su caída un poco menos dramática pero aun así se golpeó duro. Endou corrió como alma en pena y cuando llego a él lo beso con fuerza. Todos sonreímos y nadie dijo nada.

-Era muy feliz. A pesar de lo distraído que es, Endou siempre fue un buen novio. Aun me contaba todo y yo a él, por lo que nuestra relación tenía el toque de amistad que siempre quise. Luego de un tiempo note que él se veía un poco decaído y empezamos a pelear bastante, más o menos un mes fue lo que duramos así. Aunque la mayoría de ustedes no lo notaron, Suzuno, Midorikawa y Fubuki si lo hicieron. Aun no tengo ni idea de que fue lo que advirtieron pero bueno… Lloraba mucho cuando estaba solo. Me dedique de lleno al futbol y eso fue lo único que alivio mi mente.

Una lágrima baja por su mejilla y Kazemaru la quita con un dedo. Yo sigo cerca al armario y no pienso moverme de aquí. En este instante debe querer espacio y yo estoy demasiado sorprendido para acercarme.

-Un lapso de dos semanas fue lo que demoro nuestra relación en terminar. El detonante final fue cuando mi papá dijo que debía irme a probar suerte en el exterior. Llore y le rogué a mi padre que lo reconsiderará, pero él se negó. Dijo que no iba a permitir que malgastase mi tiempo, y que si quería su apoyo para seguir jugando, debía ir a otro país. Mi corazón se partió. Yo no quería, pero aun así tuve que hacerlo.

Más lágrimas bajan por sus ojos y él ya no las limpia. Me mira y no puedo evitar acercarme a él. Me siento a su lado y nos quedamos quietos unos segundos. Luego Kazemaru mueve su mano y la entrelaza lentamente con la mía.

-Le dije a Endou de inmediato. Antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar me tomo de los brazos y me zarandeo. Empezó a gritar diciendo que no podía hacer eso. Solo en ese momento sentí el olor a alcohol en su aliento. ¿Recuerdas que más o menos un año después del torneo los otros capitanes visitaron la ciudad? Nosotros no lo sabíamos pero él salió con ellos. Tú sabes que ellos eran mayores que nosotros y también tenían otros intereses… Entre charla y charla Teres le dijo a Endou que después de un año de relación y sin intimidad la cosa no iba bien.

Escucho el rechinar de mis dientes y relajo la mandíbula. Aprieto su mano en un mudo apoyo porque si hablo, gritare de rabia.

-Con la bebida, la charla y mi noticia, Endou se alteró. Yo no sabía que hacer; teníamos quince años, por Dios. Si alguien me tocará como él lo estaba haciendo, probablemente lo golpearía duro; pero en ese momento no pude. Simplemente no pude. Empecé a llorar y eso solo pareció molestarlo más. Me beso de manera brusca y me partió el labio… Cuando empezó a restregarse contra mí fue que halle mi fuerza interior. Le pegue un puñetazo y salté furioso. Empezamos a gritarnos incoherencias y terminamos golpeándonos. Supongo que si él no hubiera estado ebrio me hubiera golpeado… bueno, probablemente nada de eso hubiera pasado.

-Kaze…

-Espera, aun no termino. El caso es que nos peleamos. Como pude me levante y salí corriendo. Llegué a la tienda donde siempre compraba todo y entré por un poco de agua. En la parte trasera había un espejo y cuando me vi, grité. Tenía el cabello todo enmarañado, sangraba del labio y tenía un moretón gigante en mi ojo y mi mejilla. Una señora me pregunto si estaba bien, si me habían robado. Deje la botella de agua y salí corriendo. Mientras huía, sentía las lágrimas correr por mi rostro.

_No podía ir a mi casa como estaba. Si mis papas me hubieran visto así me hubieran enviado de por vida al extranjero… así que fui al Sun Garden. Escale hasta la habitación de Mika y le pegue un susto de muerte. Con el grito de Ryuuji se levantaron Hiroto y Suzuno. Cuando llegaron a la habitación yo estaba en el piso acurrucado y Mika trataba de levantarme. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no me iba a mover, simplemente se sentaron y me dieron apoyo silencioso; tal como tú haces ahora.

El cambio de tema me desconcierta y miro a Kazemaru. Él está sonriéndome y me doy cuenta de que estaba tan absorto en la historia que había afianzado mucho el apretón de manos.

-Kaeru…

-Gracias Fudou. La verdad pensé que saldrías corriendo a golpear a Endou apenas te conté- él se ríe y yo lo miro con expresión asesina.

-Quería, pero no podía dejarte hablando solo- nos sonreímos y él sigue con la historia.

-En algún momento me dormí. Al día siguiente mi cara me dolía de una manera monstruosa y me entere que Mika había llamado a mi papá. No sabes lo aliviado que me sentí- él se ríe-. Obviamente tuve que contarles que había pasado. Cuando hube terminado, Haruya entro a la cocina… por eso es que él no sabe del todo la historia.

_Un par de días después conteste las llamadas de Endou. Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Suzuno me quito el teléfono y le grito a Endou que fuera hasta el Sun Garden, que hablaríamos allí y ellos estarían pendientes de que él no me hiciera nada. Es la única vez que vi a Suzuno TAN molesto, lo juro. Ellos me llenaron de maquillaje y me arreglaron, me dieron de comer y me alentaron…

Kazemaru se queda callado. Trato de no respirar siquiera.

_Aquí estoy, Kaeru…_

-Cuando Endou llego yo estaba totalmente desmoralizado. No podía creer que él, Endou Mamoru, me hubiera golpeado y mucho menos que mis golpes se hubieran borrado de su piel tan deprisa. En ese momento, juro que no reconocí al chico que había frente a mí. Llego con una actitud nueva… no lo sé. Luego empezó a hablar:

_Hola, Kazemaru. No hables, tengo que decirte un par de cosas. La otra noche hice algo que no estuvo bien y lo lamento. Pero… hay algo que tengo que confesarte. Estoy saliendo con Natsumi y pensé que debías ser el primero en saberlo… Ya sabes, eres mi mejor amigo.

_Yo… no sé Fudou. Estaba demasiado sorprendido, pero la ira le gano a la sorpresa. Empecé a llorar y simplemente le dije: No.

_Lo lamento cariño… solo paso. ¿Sabes por qué empezamos a pelear?

_No, no me interesa saber tus razones. Hazlo y ya.

_Fue por que empecé una relación con ella. Iba a cortar con ella, pero en la salida con los otros capitanes me di cuenta de que estar contigo no me va a llevar a nada.

_Cállate, en serio no quiero saberlo. Haz lo que quieras. Vete si eso es lo que te place, pero déjame en paz.

_Tú eres un hombre y nunca podremos tener hijos, nunca podremos casarnos y para la sociedad nuestra relación siempre será mal vista. No puedo estar contigo y ser feliz. Por favor… entiéndeme, y no me odies; siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

_¡Vete a la mierda! Vete con esa zorra y déjame. Yo estaré bien así no te importe.

_Kazemaru… por favor entiéndeme. Tú tienes todas estas responsabilidades, la empresa de tu papá, el dinero, el poder… Piénsalo. ¿No quieres hijos? Unos preciosos niños que corran como el viento, uno con tus ojos y otra con tu cabello.

El silencio en el que nos envuelve rompe el "encanto" de la historia. Kazemaru y yo mantenemos nuestras manos enlazadas y mi otra mano la tengo fuertemente cerrada; los nudillos están blancos y duele mucho, relajo el agarre y me doy cuenta que me duele más que mantenerlo. Pero eso está bien. Mientras Ichirouta sienta dolor yo también debo sentir dolor.

_Y tú, Endou Mamoru sufrirás como lo hizo mi amigo._

-La verdad es que si quiero hijos- su voz está rota-, pero por él yo hubiera abandonado todo. Antes pensaba que en el futuro adoptaríamos un par de niños, que los amaríamos y construiríamos un hogar para todos… bueno, eso ya no podrá ser, ¿verdad?- Kazemaru trata de sonreír, pero le sale una mueca lamentable-. ¿Dónde me quede? Ah, si… Yo le respondí:

_Sí, pero un niño de piel morena y ojos rojos no debe ser difícil de encontrar… ¿No harías el esfuerzo por mi Endou?

_El me miro… con pesar. Me miro con pesar y lentamente negó con su cabeza... no puedo ni explicar lo que sentí.

_Lárgate Endou Mamoru. Lárgate, que yo haré lo mismo.

_Llámame cuando llegues. Sé que luego lo entenderás.

Kazemaru afloja el agarre en mi mano y se limpia las lágrimas. Me mira y empieza a reír.

-Han pasado tres años desde eso Fudou. Tres putos años… y sigo sin entenderlo.

-No hay nada que entender. Endou es un imbécil, siempre lo fue. Ese cabeza hueca se merece a la princesa. Pero hay algo que no entiendo… ¿Por qué sigues siendo amigo de ellos?

Él deja de reír pero mantiene la sonrisa triste.

-Para recordar que él nunca me amo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Valentine-J: **Lo mismo pensaba yo… pero: "sería más fácil odiarlo si no fuera Endou Mamoru"

**ShirayGaunt:** "Kio" también tendrá su ración del macarra que conocemos; recuerda que ¡solo son las doce de la mañana! No odies a Endou, él simplemente llego a una concesión… un tanto ridícula, pero bueno.

¡Que los disfruten chicas!

Fudou no me mira. Supongo que le daré asco o algo así… lo lamentable de todo esto es que ni he llegado a la mitad de la historia.

_No los odio. No los odio, no los odio, los odio…_

-Akio… ¿quieres saber lo que sigue?

Veo como él se debate y me parece adorable. Siento como mis ojos se llenan de nuevas lágrimas y tomo su mano de nuevo; la calidez de su compañía me hace sentir querido y a salvo.

-Kazemaru… yo… sigue. Tengo que saberlo.

-De acuerdo. Yo había logrado que mi papá me diera una semana para irme y cuando hable con Endou ya habían pasado tres días de ella. Ese día… bueno, ese día solo llore. Apenas Endou y yo terminamos de hablar Midorikawa entro junto con Fubuki. Luego me enteré de que Suzuno salió corriendo tras Endou apenas vio el desastre que yo era. Hiroto llego justo a tiempo para ver como el puño derecho de Fuusuke conecto con la mandíbula de Endou. Nagumo y Hiroto dejaron que él le gritará y golpeará hasta que se cansó… Mientras tanto les dije a Mika y a Fubuki que llamaran a Kidou y a Goenji. Cuando llegaron yo estaba totalmente desecho.

Siento como Fudou se deja envolver de nuevo en la historia. ¿Quién diría que Akio se sentaría en su cama, mientras ambos estamos medio desnudos, a escuchar de mi vida hace tres años?

-Me dieron un poco de té y nos sentamos en la sala a hablar. Yo entré como en un estado catatónico y escuchaba todo como si estuvieran en volumen bajo; ellos hablaban de lo que había pasado en esos tres días, de mi futuro viaje y de lo estúpido que era Endou. Yo solo me dedique a repasar cada canción triste y deprimente que conocía.

_Vagamente era consciente del toque delicado en mi cabello. Fubuki estaba haciéndome trenzas y demás mientras Kidou decía que se iría conmigo; en ese momento reaccione. Yo… nunca he tenido el corazón para hacerle daño a quienes quiero. En ese momento yo sabía que Kidou sentía algo por Sakuma y si nos íbamos él podría haber perdido su oportunidad con él. Levante la cara y le dije que no podía hacer eso.

Más lágrimas finalmente salen de nuevo. Akio ya no se debate y simplemente las quita con un dedo. Yo inclino mi cara hacía su lado y él abre la mano para posicionar su palma en mi mejilla. Siento que me voy a enrojecer y lo miro a los ojos. Nos quedamos un momento indefinido así.

-Sigue, por favor.

La voz de Fudou es suave y dulce. Un tono que jamás había escuchado y me encanta. Le sonrío y asiento en un intento por acercarme más a su mano. Contrario a lo que pensé iba a pasar, él empieza a acariciar mi mejilla con su pulgar y yo aprieto la mano que tiene entrelazada con la mía.

-De acuerdo. Ellos estaban convencidos que dejarme ir solo era casi un suicidio, así que decidieron que alguien debía ir conmigo y puesto que Kidou era el único con dinero suficiente para improvisar un viaje tan pronto y tan lejos, la responsabilidad caía en él… la cosa es que ninguno de ellos podía ir conmigo. Goenji y Fubuki siempre han tenido esta seudo relación y no quería que ellos tuvieran que aplazar todo eso por mí. Los otros cuatro no tenían el dinero para ir, de igual modo Suzuno y Haruya eran una pareja en ese entonces, al igual que Mika y Hiroto. No podía arruinarles la vida amorosa a mis amigos simplemente porque la mía era un asco…así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió: les dije que hablaría con mis papas y me iría con Afuro.

-Yo no sabía que él se fue contigo.

-Casi nadie, de hecho. Mi papá se molestó un poco, pero mi mamá estaba encantada con la idea así que aceptaron pagar el viaje de Afuro. El viaje duro casi dos meses y medio y visitamos bastantes lugares, pero en todos casi siempre fue la misma cosa; nos hacían los test pertinentes y al saber que teníamos 16 años nos decían: "chicos, son geniales, pero un poco jóvenes… si el nivel del inazuma japan es este, estén seguros que a sus 18 sabrán de nosotros". Por supuesto Afuro ya los cumplió y henos aquí… Bueno, volviendo al tema de Endou y la pesca, después de dos meses llegamos a Inglaterra y obviamente nos pusimos en contacto con los caballeros. ¿Recuerdas que Edgar se había visto con Endou? Cuando llegamos todo fue risas y alegría, pero luego Edgar me pregunto por Mamoru... Eso fue como una cubeta de agua fría puesto que no había pensado mucho en él; le respondí que ya no éramos pareja pero que todo estaba bien.

_ ¿En serio? Endou me agrada, pero Ichirouta, entiende que ese chico no es una buena pareja… estas mejor sin él.

_ ¿A qué te refieres Edgar?

_Afuro, por favor. ¿Me van a decir que no saben todas las veces que se acostó con todas esas chicas? Por favor… creo que le gano a Teres.

-¿Todas las chicas?

Fudou se queda estático. Ya no mueve su pulgar y su voz ha cambiado. Ahora es la misma voz que usa cuando está amenazando a alguien.

_ No he llegado a la peor parte, cariño._

-Exacto. El caso es que Edgar se dio cuenta de su error un poco tarde; en ese punto nos tuvo que contar. Resulta que no solo era Natsumi… eran muchas más. La "fama" que nos dio el FFI fue lo suficiente para que él se volviera un don Juan. Esa noche me fui de la casa de Edgar muy mal. Logré convencerlos de que se conocieran un poco más, que yo simplemente necesitaba recostarme y comer toneladas de helado. De hecho, esa era mi idea… cuando llegue al hotel pedí el helado, empecé a ver televisión… lo gracioso es que o solo eran películas románticas bobaliconas o películas que yo había visto con Mamoru. Está de más decir que eso solo hizo que mi poco equilibrio emocional se rompiera.

_Salí a caminar un poco, necesitaba sentir el aire golpear mi cara y empecé a correr y mientras tanto llore y llore… luego me di cuenta que probablemente era madrugada y no tenía idea de donde estaba. Las piernas las tenía acalambradas y estaba congelado así que camine hacia el lado contrario. Después de una larga caminata llegue a una avenida y tome un taxi. Llegue de nuevo al hotel y me quede dormido.

-Pensé que ibas a hacer una locura.

Dicho esto, Fudou vuelve a acariciar mi rostro.

-No… bueno, sigamos. Resulta que como sorpresa por cumplir con el viaje y todo, mi papá orquesto un viaje para los chicos que él conocía.

-¿Así que… él fue?

-Exacto. Mi padre invito a Kidou, Fubuki, Goenji, Mika, Hiroto, Nagumo, Fuusuke y obviamente a Afuro. Estábamos en una isla, solos y entre amigos. Aun así, seguíamos siendo muy pequeños para beber o algo, y él único que se excedió fue Endou. Yo estaba en la piscina jugando con Fubuki y un pequeño niño adorable que nos trataba como si fuéramos su familia. En ese momento llegó Endou y me abrazo por detrás. Al oído me dijo: "ven amor, juguemos como antes".

_Déjame en paz Endou. Estas ebrio y no quiero ir a jugar contigo.

_Yo sé que si amor mío… por los buenos tiempos, ¿eh cariño?

_Déjalo en paz Endou. Vete al cuarto duerme un poco y luego pensarás mejor todo.

_ ¡Qué te den por el culo Hiroto! Déjenme en paz. Quiero hacerle sentir algo bueno a este pequeño virgensito.

_ ¡Jovensito! Por favor respeté que estamos en un área familiar.

_La madre del niño le gritó a Endou y se llevó a su pequeño hijito. Yo estaba mortificado, todo el mundo ya se había dado cuenta de que Endou estaba ebrio y claramente me estaba hostigando.

-¿No le dieron un par de golpes?

-Espera. Ah, sí, entonces un hombre se levantó y le dijo a Endou: "Hey amigo, cálmate". Endou estaba tan ebrio que simplemente le lanzo un puñetazo al hombre. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos pero obviamente nos involucramos tratando de sacarlo de ese embrollo. Estábamos hacia la piscina honda, pero Fudou… era realmente honda. Yo… bueno, no sé nadar. En medio de golpe y golpe, me dieron un puño en la cara y caía a la piscina. Ellos daban por hecho que yo sabía nadar así que no se preocuparon. Cuando ya me empezó a faltar el aire sentí que alguien me tomaba la mano. Era Endou.

-¡Por fin ese imbécil hizo algo provechoso!

Me quedo callado con ese comentario. _Eso es lo que menos hizo…_

-El hombre tomó a Endou y lo golpeo. Como él era mucho menor y mucho más pequeño, el golpe que le dio lo mando de lleno al fondo. La mano que él me dio no era para ayudarme Fudou… él estaba tratando de llegar a la superficie a toda costa… y la costa era ahogarme a mí.

Fudou se queda estático. Deja de acariciarme y su mano cae en su regazo. Lentamente la cierra y sus nudillos se tornan blancos.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejar hasta aquí la historia… de igual modo, aquí sigo vivo, ¿no?

Akio no me responde. Suelta mi mano y sé que nada bueno esta por pasar.

-Por favor, Akio, por favor… no hagas nada. Eso es parte de mi pasado, y te cuento porque quiero forjar un nuevo futuro… donde el fantasma de mi relación tortuosa no me haga llorar siempre.

El sigue sin contestar, pero por lo menos me mira. Sus bonitos ojos grises se ven duros como piedras, y no sonríe con esa sorna característica suya. No, Fudou Akio está verdaderamente molesto y me siento miserable. Empiezo a llorar de nuevo y bajo la cabeza. Odio llorar frente a los demás.

-Kazemaru. ¿Por qué me contaste eso?

-Ya te lo dije. Quiero un futuro donde eso no me haga llorar siempre.

-Tu dijiste que quieres forjar un nuevo futuro… pero, ¿qué pinto yo hay?

Me quedo en silencio. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaa_.

-Yo…

-Kazemaru, yo… yo estaba despierto cuando Kidou te dijo que no te enamorarás de mí. ¿Por qué dijo eso?

Ahora es mi turno de quedarme estático. _¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?!_

-Contéstame Ichirouta Kazemaru. ¿Por qué dijo eso?

-Fudou… yo no lo sé… yo…

Estoy balbuceando. Fudou se levanta y siento como mi corazón empieza a doler. _No, por Dios, no de nuevo… por favor._

-¿Yo te gusto?

-Fudou…

-Responde, solo responde. Nada va a pasar… no dejaré de ser tu amigo ni me mudare.

Sus palabras suenan sinceras pero no puedo ver sus ojos.

-Mírame.

Fudou se voltea. Tiene una expresión serena, pero sé que es una máscara_. ¿Vas a abandonarme también?_

-Si…

Mi voz es un susurro lamentable. Como esperaba, Akio se aleja hacía la puerta. Mientras él se aleja, siento como un nuevo pedazo de alma se rompe. Soy yo. Yo lo sabía. Yo soy defectuoso, yo nunca seré suficiente, ni para Endou, para Kidou, para Fudou, para ninguno.

_Soy solo desperdicio._

-¿Kaeru?

_No digas más, te entiendo…_

-¿Si?

-Arréglate, te prometo que no golpeare a ese remedo de hombre que se hace llamar Endou Mamoru, pero te prometo algo más: no dejaré que nadie nunca más te dañe.

Lo miro con sorpresa. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Él está en la puerta, la abre y me mira.

-Tú también me gustas- sonríe y cierra la puerta.

_Tú también me gustas…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Valentine-J:** ¡Sí! Yo misma me sorprendí al escribir eso. Siendo sincera, tampoco amo a Endou tanto aquí…

**ShirayGaunt:** El cuento completo estará aquí y… ¡con un toque extra! Lo prometo :) Basándome en unos cuantos macarras que he conocido, recreo esta versión más profunda de Fudou. Recuerda que todos tenemos un lado oscuro opuesto al "yo" que mostramos en sociedad. ¡Eso también aplica a Endou!

**Judai:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! Por supuesto que lo harías, es más, Fudou tendrá su propia revancha.

**¡Ojala disfruten de este capítulo!**

Me gusta el agua caliente al bañarme y algo que amo es bañarme con ropa cuando las cosas están muy tensas. Así que, aquí estoy, bajo la regadera mojando mi pantalón y una camisa que me puse.

_Tú también me gustas_. ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo, si soy raro, de apariencia afeminada y demás defectos? ¿No me vas a dejar… como han hecho otros?

Oigo a alguien golpear la puerta y me doy cuenta que llevo acá un largo rato. Grito algo que espero se entienda como un "ya salgo", y me quito todo y enjabono rápidamente. Cierro la llave de agua caliente y tomo una toalla que enrollo en la parte baja de mi cuerpo; abro la puerta para ver a mi propio _staff_.

-¿Qué tanto puede una persona demorarse en la ducha, Kazemaru? Por Dios, que ya es la una y tenemos que arreglarte.

-Calma Mika. ¿Cuál es el plan maestro chicos?

Mika me mira y sonríe. Fubuki, Afuro y Suzuno lo hacen a su vez_. No creo que esto vaya a salir bien._

-Vamos a hacer que Endou se arrepienta todos los días de su vida por ser un imbécil ebrio.

Siento una ligera punzada de dolor pero la alejo con una patada mental: le gusto a Fudou y quiero un futuro mejor, donde no llore ni me duela todo esto. _Este día es necesario._

-De acuerdo Suzuno. Háganme bello.

Todos reímos y siento como me jalan afuera del baño. Fubuki se dirige a mi closet y empieza a sacar mi ropa y armando muchos conjuntos.

-Oye Fubuki yo no soy un modelo. No armes tanto alboroto.

-Oh, pero lo vas a ser. Cállate y déjate mimar por tu séquito.

Sonrió y miro a mi amigo rubio. Fubuki suelta toda mi ropa y se sonroja violentamente. Suzuno mira a Goenji y luego a Fubuki. El gesto es tan delator que Mika y yo soltamos una carcajada y Afuro nos dice:

-Ustedes son unos latosos. Hola dulzura- Goenji se ríe y mira intensamente a Fubuki que le sonríe tiernamente.

-Bastante. Hola chicos. ¿Por qué no estás listo Kaeru?

-Demoro un montón de tiempo en bañarse. ¿Ya terminaron abajo?

-No Mika, solo subí a saludarlos, voy a ayudarle a Tsunami.

-De acuerdo.

Goenji –seguramente cansado de esperar a que Fubuki hiciera algo- se acerca a mi pequeño amigo y le toca la mejilla. Todos sonreímos pero no apartamos la mirada. El rubor de Fubuki se acentúa cada vez más, y me pregunto cómo es eso posible.

-Hola.

La voz de Goenji es un susurro adorable y lentamente une sus labios con los de Fubuki. Miro a Suzuno y en sus ojos leo: ¿desde cuándo hacen eso? Encojo mis hombros por qué no lo sé.

-Ya sé que lo van a bombardear con preguntas, pero esto es nuevo así que no lo ataquen demasiado.

Fubuki se pone más rojo aún y nosotros reímos largo y tendido.

-Lo prometemos, pero vete que tenemos que arreglarlo- una vez más me río ante el intercambio de Afuro y Goenji.

_Por Dios, los amo bastante._

Cuando Goenji se va empezamos a preguntarle a Fubuki sobre el beso. Él aún no se repone de la pena y solo se ríe y no nos responde, así que dejamos el tema.

-Tranquilo por ahora. Pero luego nos contarás.

-Si Mika, les prometo que se los diré. Sigamos mejor…

Sonreímos y hablamos de bobadas mientras empiezan a pasarme ropa. Terminan eligiéndome una camisa de cuello blanca y un saco de punto color celeste. El jean es de color oscuro y me remangan las botas del mismo para que la parte interna se vea. Finalizan el look con unos mocasines azul oscuro.

-Te ves increíble pero no quiero la coleta de siempre. Tiene que ser algo más impactante… que se vean tus ojos. AMBOS.

Afuro dice y empieza a hacerme distintas cosas en el cabello con las manos. Finalmente decide que recogerme la mitad del cabello de manera suelta me da un toque "etéreo". Yo no creo eso pero me gusta cómo me veo. Va con el nuevo futuro que quiero y eso me alegra.

-Creo que podría engañar a Nagumo- nos abrazamos en un círculo mientras nos reímos del comentario de Suzuno.

-Gracias por todo.

-¡Te ves muy bien Kazemaru!

El grito de júbilo de Tsunami me hace sonrojar. Todos dejan lo que están haciendo y me miran. Kogure aplaude y todos empiezan a gritar palabras sin sentido. Me río y todos lo hacen también.

Me doy cuenta de que la convivencia es muy fácil porque todos somos amigos y no queremos. Es difícil ver el pasado y pensar que no me agradaba Fudou, que a Kogure lo encontraba irritante hasta el cansancio, que Tsunami estaba loco y que hemos dejado a tantas personas atrás.

_Vivir con ellos es lo mejor que me ha pasado._

-Gracias… por todo. Así que para agradecerles… Fudou, por favor llévate a Tsunami, Kogure y Haruya y cuéntales toda la historia.

Todos me miran como si me hubiera vuelto loco. Termino de bajar las escaleras y les sonrió.

-Hoy estuve hablando con Fudou… me di cuenta que quiero un nuevo futuro. Uno donde la mera mención de Endou y Natsumi no me haga picar los ojos y donde no tenga resentimientos hacía ellos. Y quisiera que ese nuevo futuro los incluyera a ustedes y a ellos. Estoy cansado de "odiarlos" y ustedes también deberían estar cansados de ello. Por favor, forjemos un futuro parecido al pasado.

-Gran discurso pero no. Yo les contaré y me comportaré, pero Endou jamás será el mismo para mí. Sé que aún falta gran parte de la historia, porque aún no capto el momento donde todos se dieron cuenta de que Natsumi era una desgraciada perra, pero el pasado es el pasado por una razón. Y él jamás podrá recompensarte por todo el daño que te causo.

Me sorprendo ante las palabras de Fudou. Pero lo que más me sorprende es que Suzuno y Mika lo apoyan. Veo como les cuentan a grandes rasgos la historia –mi historia- a los tres chicos y lentamente sus rostros adquieren ese matiz de negación que veo en los demás.

-¿Quieres decir que bien pudiste haber muerto y quieres ser amigo de él?- escupe con rabia Kogure. Se ve mayor y puedo ver que aunque siempre hace bromas él también ha madurado.

-Chicos, por favor aún no lo saben todo no pueden…

-Entonces cuéntales. Diles lo que paso luego. Así ellos podrán decir si están de acuerdo o no- Fubuki empieza lentamente-. Pero… yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Endou siempre será Endou y él es la razón por la que estamos aquí, en esta casa en esta ciudad y toda la cuestión. Pero para mí él cambio desde eso. El engaño fue algo terrible pero son cosas que pasan… mientras que eso no. Cuando el trato de salir de la piscina ahogándote demostró quien es en realidad, o bueno, su lado más oscuro.

-Aún queda el tiempo suficiente para que nos cuentes.

-De acuerdo Tsunami. Luego de todo eso… simplemente lo corte de mi vida. Fue muy duro y mis papas se dieron cuenta de mi cambio. Eso fue cosa de año y medio atrás. Yo les dije que Endou y yo ya no éramos pareja y lo entendieron. Entre a la universidad y todo estaba bien. Un día mientras iba camino a la casa de Goenji me topé con Natsumi. La salude con la mano pero no quise acercarme, era extraño puesto que hace mucho tiempo no la veía y de igual modo ella estaba con mi ex novio, pero ella pensaba diferente. Se acercó y empezamos a hablar. Primero fue lo usual, el cómo estas y que me cuentas… luego ella cambio mucho la conversación.

_ ¿Cuándo volviste?

_ No lo sé Natsumi… hace unos tres meses tal vez.

_Endou y yo te extrañamos cariño. A veces cuando estamos en la cama hablamos de ti. ¿Sigues siendo virgen, o ya cambiaste de idea respecto a ser un mariquita?

-¿Disculpa?

Todos se ven ofendidos. Incluso los que ya habían escuchado la historia. Supongo que es lógico puesto que aquí la mayoría es homosexual.

-Sip. Ummm, bueno yo no le respondí, me quede estático y mi cabeza era un enredo total. Luego ella dijo:

_Oh, lo siento cariño. ¿Muy dura la realidad? Eso es lo que eres… aunque claro, siento pena por ti. Te enamoraste del capitán, del más famoso y bueno de ustedes… y te rechazo. Y siempre te pasan este tipo de cosas, ¿no es cierto? O sea, primero te fuiste porque eres un debilucho, y luego te pasa esto; que duro. ¡Oh, que duro! ¿Cómo te levantas en las mañanas sabiendo que eres tan poca cosa? ¿Cómo caminas con ese porte femenino y haces caso omiso a las risas de los demás? Mira… todos te tienen lastima, y si tienes amigos es porque quieren el dinero y la palanca de tu papito. Solo por eso. Ni siquiera en lo que eres bueno eres el mejor… Ay, pero mira la hora. Debo irme. ¡Adiós cariñito!

_Y así ella salió corriendo luego de tocarme rudamente las mejillas. Mi cabeza estuvo hecha una mierda. Iba a ir a la torre de metal pero me detuve y pensé: "Allí es donde toda esta locura empezó, para qué torturarme…" al final simplemente me fui a mi casa y me encerré.

-Ese día casi me muero de la preocupación. Fui a su casa y cuando entre al cuarto lo encontré en la bañera dormido bajo el agua… fue horrible-. Goenji calla y los demás igual. Miro a Fudou y veo que está enojado.

-Debido a los problemas que me llevaron a unirme a los emperadores oscuros fui remitido a un psicólogo que diagnostico que sufría depresión y complejo de inferioridad. Me recetaron unos antidepresivos y otras cosas pero mis papás se negaron a comprarlos… ellos botaron la formula pero yo la recupere y compre las cosas. Ese día tome una, puse música y me metí a la bañera. Olvide que la dosis era muy alta y yo no había comido gran cosa… no fue intencionado simplemente me dormí.

_Por supuesto Goenji me saco del agua y empezó el RCP. Lo oía a la lejanía gritarle a mis papas y mi mamá llorando y mi papá titubeando al llamar a urgencias. Yo estaba en una especie de limbo y quería decirles, estoy bien, no se preocupen. No podía. Simplemente no podía…

Mi garganta se cierra y siento las millonésimas lagrimas del día venir a mis ojos. Por Dios, que no quiero llorar más…

Alguien me abraza y me doy cuenta que estoy temblando. Empiezo a escuchar sollozos apagados y siento que me están dando besos y me mojan las diferentes partes del cuerpo que sostienen.

_No lloren por favor…_

-No llores más cariño. No tienes por qué sufrir nunca más. Yo estoy aquí, aquí estamos todos. ¿Estás seguro de mantenerlos en tu vida?

-Sí Fudou… no quiero vivir enganchado con el pasado. Luego de todo se estableció que fue un error. Mis papás han aprendido a confiar de nuevo en mi… quiero ser feliz. No parcialmente, quiero ser _totalmente _feliz.

-Entonces, así será. Pero Kaeru… eres la persona más fuerte y perfecta que conozco. Yo… te admiro.

-Gracias…

Las palabras de Kidou me reconfortan y por segunda vez estamos abrazados llorando y riendo a la vez.

-¿Pero el plan sigue en pie, si?

La pregunta de Haruya no es graciosa ni tierna, pero la cara y la voz que uso si lo son. Suzuno lo mira como solo lo hace con él y le planta un beso en los labios que Nagumo acepta gustoso.

-Sí sigue en píe pero no quiero ver sus besos.

.

El timbre suena en toda la casa y nos miramos con resolución. Yo quiero dejar a un lado la tristeza peor mi familia quiere hacer que ambos se coman su orgullo.

Mentiría si dijera que no quiero lo mismo. _Solo un poco_.

-¡Hermano!

-¡Haruna!

-¡Chicos!

Los hermanos se abrazan y Toramaru entra y saluda a Goenji.

-Tigre, no sabía que ibas a venir.

-Volví hace un par de días. Mi mamá está muy ilusionada con la idea de que estemos juntos de nuevo, no me puedo demorar.

El timbre vuelve a sonar, interrumpiendo a Toramaru. El ambiente cambia ligeramente; ya no es una charla entre amigos, es una cena para demostrar superioridad.

_Que vengan._


	7. Chapter 7

**Valentine-J:** ¡Ojala y fuera Kaeru! Lo siento, sé que me he extendido de una manera absurda, pero, ¿no te pasa que hay días que simplemente son eternos? ¡Espero que esta parte la encuentres interesante!

Odio que Natsumi me despierte con su voz chillona y me zarandee. Odio esta vida que escogí y apenas tengo 18 años. ¿Qué paso con ese brillante futuro en el futbol que tenía? ¿Qué paso con todos esos amigos que me querían? Yo era el mejor de todos. El que siempre tenía una respuesta de esperanza para todo, y aquí estoy, en una cama gigantesca escuchando como Natsumi llama a quién sabe quién y se pavonea de un lado a otro mientras me busca el mejor atuendo para ir a la casa de los chicos.

Me río mentalmente con la mención de los chicos. _Mataría por ser uno de los chicos. _¿En qué momento termine atado a esta chica?

-Deja de pensar y vete a bañar- dice mi novia y me extiende lo que solo puedo suponer es la ropa que ella me eligió.

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir?

-Porque tú lindo ex novio nos invitó. Ya sabes que me encanta verlos pero ellos parecen no hacerlo.

La voz de Natsumi es ácida y sé que miente. Me he arrepentido de las decisiones que tome tres años atrás cada día desde que tome el primer sorbo de la botella que mi pelirroja "amiga" me extendió. Luego de ello, bebí y bebí cada vez más para sobrellevar el peso de mis acciones, sin embargo Kazemaru hizo todo lo contrario a lo que espere y por ello debí pagar unas consecuencias muy altas.

_Si, pagaste una vida de eterno sufrimiento con Raimon._

Me levanto y me dirijo al baño con paso cansado mientras le dedico una última mirada a mi novia. Tiene una minifalda de color azul con flores y una camisa blanca transparente. Sus piernas se ven maravillosas y volteo mi rostro. Natsumi Raimon es una mujer hermosa y debajo de la perra con la que convivo hay una chica maravillosa, pero los celos y quién sabe qué otras cosas la han convertido en esta versión malévola de la niña que alguna vez encontró a mi abuelito.

-¡Apúrate Mamoru!

-Si Nat, tú sabes que no me demoraré en el baño…

Me quito la ropa y entro a la ducha mientras recuerdo todo lo que paso hace tres años.

Cuando inicie mi relación con Ichirouta me sentía… feliz. Él es una persona increíble y siempre me sentiré como un pendejo al haber abandonado a mi mejor amigo y a mi primer amor. Aun así las cosas no siempre fueron fáciles, siempre estuvo la punzada de desaprobación de la gente ajena al equipo. Se puede pensar que es una mera coincidencia o un complot, pero va más allá de mi entendimiento que todos seamos más _izquierdistas_que la gente "normal".

Mis padres lo aceptaron aunque no necesariamente les gustará que su hijo fuera gay. Aun así nuestra relación era muy bonita, pero él nunca aceptaba algo más allá de besos. Yo era un joven de hormonas alborotadas y quería tenerlo en mi cama, conectados de maneras que solo podríamos los dos, pero sin importar eso, yo lo amaba y nunca hice nada en contra de sus deseos…

Un día iba caminando hacía mi casa y encontré a Natsumi muy alterada y llorando al frente de mi casa. La entre y empezamos a hablar… ahora entiendo que la historia de que se había peleado con Haruna era ridícula pero en el momento no lo pensé. Ella me pregunto que si tenía alcohol y en efecto tenía. Le di un shoot y de a pocos ella cogió la botella… en algún punto ella la extendió y por hacerme el mayor la tome. Fuimos poniéndonos muy alegres y toda la pesca… en algún momento nos besamos y toda la borrachera se me paso.

"¿Qué carajo estoy haciendo? Tengo novio y lo amo" eso pensé pero eso no me impidió seguir adelante. En poco tiempo ya estábamos sin ropa, ella gemía deliciosamente y yo besaba cada pedazo de piel que tenía para hacerlo. Cuando finalmente estuve enterrado en su interior sentí la gloría. Entendí cuando la gente decía que el sexo es lo más placentero del mundo, entendí porque la gente enloquece por él. Su interior abrazaba mí extensión y era el placer más tortuoso, sentía que con cada golpe llegaba más cerca de un éxtasis infinito…

Pero fuimos unos idiotas. Todo fue pasión y fuego en el momento, pero al día siguiente no fue nada placentero darnos cuenta que no habíamos usado protección. Estuve un mes arrepintiéndome de esa estúpida noche, un mes donde sacrifique la felicidad de mi novio, pues por más que quería mostrarme alegre y normal no podía. El sentimiento de culpa era demasiado grande y el miedo lo era aún más.

Empecé a pelearle por todo. Sí él decía si, estaba mal, sí decía no, también. Si él era feliz no lo resistía y hacía lo imposible por hacerlo decaer. Fui una mierda y aun así el mundo decidió no hacerme pagar por mis pecados y a Natsumi le llego su regla. Fue un momento glorioso y no me enorgullece decir que no dejamos los momentos lujuriosos y pecaminosos de lado. Como una relación de mayores celebramos la noticia con un poco de sexo rudo.

Luego de un tiempo me encontré con los chicos del FFI y ese día se acabó todo. Estábamos hablando y se podría decir que ellos patean a ambos equipos. Aun así estaban muy seguros de que la relación que yo llevaba con Ichirouta era un puro enamoramiento de jóvenes más no algo que prevalecer… Ese día me comporte de una manera horrible. Dije que había estado con muchas chicas y me sentía orgulloso de ser un bastardo que engañaba a ese maravilloso ser…

Cuando llegue a casa me encontré con un nervioso Kazemaru. Debo decir que quería plantarle un ultimátum. O te entregas a mi o no vamos más… se veía hermoso. Luego él me dijo que debía irse, que su padre lo obligaba y no sé qué más cosas… sinceramente no escuche ni la mitad de sus explicaciones lo tome de los brazos, quería sentirlo, sentir que él chico del cual me había enamorado seguía aquí conmigo. Él lloraba y empecé a gritarle que no podía, que él no me iba a dejar. Mi familia es de clase trabajadora y aunque podíamos pagarnos ciertos lujos, no tenía ni un octavo del dinero de Kazemaru… simplemente yo no podía irme tras él.

Era tan desquiciadamente hermoso que simplemente no pude resistir besarlo. Me encantaría decir que fue un beso de esos que saben a "no me dejes", pero era un beso de "te quedas aquí porque me perteneces"; me comporte como un Neanderthal y le rompí el labio. El sabor de sangre despertó algo oculto en mí y sentí la necesidad de tenerlo. Quería poseerlo en ese instante… sorpresivamente Kazemaru me lanzo una llave y me partió el alma y el labio, pero más que dolor sentí ira. Le tire un puñetazo y las cosas se pusieron muy locas… simplemente nos golpeamos e insultamos de maneras tan reprochables… Cuando él se levantó y se fue supe que había arruinado todo.

-¡¿Endou Mamoru qué es lo que te demora tanto?!

-Calma, ya voy a salir.

¿Acaso el sexo era tan jodidamente bueno como para terminar aquí_? No, definitivamente no._

-Vamos.

Desde que tengo carro siempre ha pasado lo mismo: no hablo mientras manejo. No sé si es por Natsumi o es que en realidad me distraigo, pero siempre la mando a callar. De igual modo quiero recordarlo todo, empaparme de la historia de mi vida que innegablemente está unida al chico que no quiere saber nada de mí.

_Acéptalo, si él te hubiera hecho todo lo que le hiciste tu habrías actuado peor._

Desecho ese pensamiento y recuerdo que llame a Kazemaru días después de la pelea. Estaba decidido a acabar con nuestra relación, no podía seguir haciéndole daño y para que eso pasara debía romperle el corazón de nuevo.

Ese día dije la gran verdad…la verdad que ocultaba hasta de mí mismo: yo quería hijos. Hijos míos, con mi tono de piel, mis ojos, mi cabello, mi actitud, que fueran un reflejo de mí, y con él jamás podría tenerlo. No era cuestión de que no tuviéramos intimidad, tampoco era por lo demás… era porque yo, en el fondo, no era homosexual. Amaba a Ichirouta, sí, pero yo necesitaba a una mujer. Puede que no fuera Natsumi, puede que sí, pero yo quería una familia, una real.

Fui el mismo idiota que había venido siendo durante mucho tiempo pero ahora tenía una razón para hacerlo. O eso es lo que me he dicho durante tantos años.

-Sé que no te gusta hablar mientras manejas pero tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo. ¿Seremos amables o qué?

-Nat, sé lo que quieras ser. Por mi parte estoy agradecido de que Kazemaru este un tanto mejor de la última charla que ustedes tuvieron.

-Oye, no me culpes del todo. Tú eras el mariquita que se metió con el andrógino ese, por no mencionar él que le rompió el corazón y luego casi lo ahoga.

Si no fuera ilegal la lanzaría por la puerta del auto y me valdría madres lo que le pasará. Pero tiene razón. Todos esos fui yo… y la verdad es que para el hundimiento no tengo excusa ni razón, fue algo de ebrio, pero nunca me lo perdonaré.

-¿Te duele, corazón? La verdad… Endou, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Sé que no me amas y yo ya me estoy aburriendo de este jueguito.

-No lo sé Nat. Traté de alejarme de ti pero fue imposible.

-¿Así de buena soy en la cama?- dice con voz provocativa y luego suelta una carcajada herida- Yo te quiero. En serio que sí, pero después de tres años esto ya no es lo mismo. Quieres una familia pero no sé si conmigo…

La miro y le respondo sin pensarlo:

-Quiero estar contigo, Nat.

* * *

Siento como Natsumi está tensa y le doy un beso en su cabeza.

_Ojala sea la mejor decisión._

-Vamos, si todo sale bien seremos amigos de nuevo.

-Temo por eso Endou. Fuimos malos, muy malos. Ambos ignoramos partes de la historia pero la verdad es que Ichirouta fue la victima de todo nuestro complot… y esta es su casa y aquí todos le deben la "vida". Este no es mi territorio…

-La vida no es como en la escuela Nat. Tú eres la reina allá, pero nunca más en otro lugar… en la universidad o donde sea, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a entrar, vamos a ser encantadores y nos disculparemos. Les diremos la noticia y seremos felices con o sin ellos.

-De acuerdo.

Toco la puerta y después de un par de segundos Goenji abre.

-¡Endou!

Es extraño sentir esta efusividad. Hace mucho tiempo ellos no son así conmigo y mucho menos Goenji, él fue el que encontró a Kazemaru cuando se tomó esa píldora… de no haber sido por él probablemente mi ex hubiera muerto.

-¡Chicos!

Abrazo a tantos que las caras ya valen lo mismo, Hiroto, Goenji, Toramaru, Kidou, Haruna, quien sea, es genial volver a "casa".

-Hola Endou.

Esa voz es dulce y me hace sentir en las nubes.

-Hola, Ichimaru- Ichirouta sonríe ante el ridículo sobrenombre con el que solía llamarle y lentamente me abraza.

-Pasen, y siéntense. Vamos a servir el almuerzo, espero que vengan con apetito.

Kidou nos señala la gigante sala y no puedo evitar la comparación con mi pequeño apartamento. Hay un montón de flores por todos los rincones y la casa huele a fresas.

-Claro, muchas gracias- tomo la mano de Natsumi y la aprieto en señal de apoyo. Sé que está nerviosa y la entiendo.

-De hecho, Kazemaru, nos encantaría hablar contigo antes de comer…

Él se queda estático en el sitio donde está de pie. Siento como todos se ponen alerta y la mirada de Suzuno me atraviesa y me hela en un segundo: él podría patearme en cinco segundos y dejarme K.O en siete. Mientras analizo la situación –por demás critica, están Nagumo, Kidou, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Fudou, Tsunami y los otros- Natsumi habla lentamente.

-Está bien si quieren escuchar… simplemente queríamos disculparnos. Yo…Kazemaru, sé que fui una mierda, y lo lamento mucho.

-Estuvimos hablando esta mañana… -interrumpo a Natsumi- y queremos empezar de nuevo. Lo que paso… te lo podemos explicar. A quien lo necesite –miro a los chicos-, simplemente queremos retomar la vida de antes.

Todos se callan y veo como Kazemaru lucha internamente. _¿Ya no queda perdón y amor en tu corazón? _

-Yo… quiero decirles que me hicieron mucho daño… pero no puedo negarles una nueva oportunidad. Pero… por favor, no más maldades.

-No es por favor. Les exijo que se comporten. Me vale una mierda sus razones pendejas, solo les digo una cosa y espero me entiendan: a Kazemaru no lo van a volver hacer sentir miserable, y si eso llega a pasar de nuevo, no es solo conmigo que se las van a ver –Fudou sonríe de manera psicótica, como solía hacerlo recién llego al equipo hace tantos años-, y créanme, jamás fui un pandillero real frente a ustedes.

_Le creo._

-De acuerdo… solo queremos recobrar a nuestros amigos.

-¡Entonces comamos que toda esa comida se va a enfriar!

Sonrío ante el comentario de Tsunami y siento que todo va a mejorar.


	8. Chapter 8

**ShirayGaunt: **¡Dale una oportunidad! Mentiras, tampoco lo justifico y él lo sabe… Tienes razón: por eso la gente ama a los rudos, ¡ellos siempre te protegerán!

La mesa que los padres de Kazemaru y Kidou compraron tiene ocho puestos, así que nos acomodamos como podemos en la sala. Sé que Haruna está bien con sentarse al lado de Natsumi, ellas nunca dejaron de ser amigas y están charlando sobre el viaje en el que Aki está, pero el que si tiene un problema es Tsunami. Él se sentó al lado de Endou y se nota en sus movimientos que esta tensionado.

-¿Han sabido algo de los equipos extranjeros?

La pregunta suena fuera de lugar y ridícula en los labios de Endou, aun así Afuro –solo puedo suponer que en un intento por alivianar el ambiente- contesta apesadumbrado:

-Ni una sola. ¿En serio no somos tan buenos? ¡Por los dioses si yo fui uno de ellos!

-Exactamente. ¿Qué es lo que pasa qué no nos llaman si nosotros salvamos al mundo y todo?

-La gente no es consciente de ello Fudou, y de igual modo la cuestión de los aliens se olvidó hace mucho.

Midorikawa, Hiroto, Haruya y Suzuno se remueven incomodos ante el comentario de Tsunami. Kazemaru frunce su frente en un gesto encantador que él hace cuando esta apenado, pero finalmente Goenji dice:

-¿Creen que en serio hagamos algo más en el mundo del futbol? –todos lo miran de distintas maneras, pero con el mismo sentimiento: incredulidad- No me miren así… piénsenlo de este modo: ¿qué hicieron los Inazuma Eleven "originales"? El entrenador Hibiki y el abuelo de Endou son los únicos que se mantuvieron en ello y solo eran entrenadores. Al final, todos se convirtieron en un partido de hombres adultos, por no decir viejos, barrigones y fofos.

-Ni lo digas; levántense–Fubuki se levanta del piso y hace un gesto con la mano, como si estuviera jurando-. Repitan: juramos solemnemente, entre amigos, que pase lo que pase perseguiremos el futuro brillante futbolístico que siempre hemos tenido. Seremos una leyenda, ¿entienden?

-¡SI!

El grito unánime de todos me espabila. ¿NO LE HE DICHO NADA A ENDOU? _Hombre, que pasa Akio Fudou…_

-Ni lo pienses. Tú prometiste comportarte.

El susurro de Sakuma me sorprende.

-¿Cómo lo supiste doctorcito?

-Tienes una cara especial para cada una de tus emociones. Probablemente no todos las conozcan, pero aquí yo soy el rey en ello.

_Claro que lo eres, eres mi primer amigo verdadero… _

-Tú siempre arruinas todo Sakuma Jirou.

* * *

Después de comer nos fuimos a la terraza de la casa. Estamos bebiendo un poco de té caliente mientras vemos como el cielo empieza a oscurecer.

-Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos. Estoy cansadísimo.

No puedo ocultar la sonrisa que se forma en mis labios. Sakuma y Kazemaru me miran de manera reprobatoria pero simplemente soy incapaz de borrarla de mi rostro.

-Fudou, me gustaría decirte un par de cosas antes de irme.

Todos guardan un respetuoso –yo pienso que más bien cobarde- silencio. Ensancho aún más mi sonrisa y gesticulo para que me siga.

-Claro Endou.

Nos alejamos y entramos en la casa porque sé que ellos no se van a quedar con las ganas de escuchar que es lo que tenemos por decirnos.

-Habla.

Endou se ve frustrado, toca su cabello y me mira directamente a los ojos. _Bueno, nadie podría decir que el chico no es valiente._

-¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Ichimaru? –antes de siquiera darse cuenta de mi expresión lo tomo del cuello y le siseo:

-Nunca más lo vuelvas a llamar de esa manera. Para ti él es Kazemaru y ya. Ni Ichirouta ni ningún apodo barato.

Contrariamente a lo que los demás siempre hacen al ser atacados así y tan de repente, Endou me mira y no se remueve ni hace un solo movimiento. Agradezco su gesto no sorprendido ya que me recuerda que no debo golpearlo.

_Eso me pasa por prometer idioteces._

-Fudou, ¿te gusta Kazemaru? –arrastra las silabas de su bello nombre familiar y me abstengo de escupirle en la cara.

-¿Si así fuera a ti que te importa?

-No creas mal Fudou. Recién me habré dado cuenta, pero amo a Natsumi y es con ella con quiero pasar mi vida. Y a pesar de todo, Kazemaru es alguien muy importante para mí. No quisiera que el pasará otra vez por lo que yo lo obligue a vivir. –Bufo y hago un gesto despectivo con la mano.

-Wow, eres tan considerado Mamoru –rio y su cara se contorsiona en un gesto enojado-. Escúchame bien. Tomaré tu palabra y no te haré pagar por lo que hiciste. Y sí… Me gusta. Creo que es más que solo un gusto, pero no podría ponerlo en palabras.

Endou me sonríe y se apoya en la pared. Me doy cuenta de que lo sigo sosteniendo de la camisa y lo dejo ir.

-¿Por qué me sonríes?

-Simple Fudou. Lo quieres.

Me niego a pensarlo. Cuando lo sepa, lo sabré.

-Gracias por el psicoanálisis genio, pero, ¿qué querías preguntarme?

-Era eso.

Lo miro a los ojos y el me devuelve la mirada.

-No lo lastimes.

Suena sincero y un tanto herido…

-Jamás.

Sin decir algo más abro la puerta y caen con un golpe duro la mitad de mis amigos.

-Vaya que son chismosos.

Los demás se ríen y Toramaru se levanta pesadamente mientras se acaricia el trasero. _Lindo culo._

-No es como si hubiéramos escuchado algo. La puerta es muy gruesa y ustedes hablaban muy bajo.

-Esa era la idea tigre.

Me dedica un mohín despectivo y ayuda levantar a Shirou. Es increíble como mi temperamento se ha aplacado con el paso del tiempo. Sé que no necesariamente es el tiempo o la "madurez", pero sigo sin querer ponerle un nombre a lo que es.

_A quienes fueron._

Kidou se ríe y Sakuma me dedica una mirada significativa. _Si ya sé que me puedes leer la mente._

-Bueno, me alegro que hayan hablado… eso creo. Pero yo también estoy cansada y es un largo camino a casa.

-No exageres Nat. Apenas son veinte minutos.

-No con este tráfico Haruna. Nat tiene razón. Adiós chicos, muchas gracias por la cena. Kazemaru, te quedo delicioso todo.

Kazemaru le dedica una sonrisa radiante y se ruboriza. Sé que no es por el cumplido –bueno, en parte, pero me niego a admitírmelo- si no por la mentira que dijimos, aun así abraza a Endou y luego a Natsumi.

-Gracias por la disculpa… sé que fueron sinceros y por demás les fue duro de decir.

Natsumi aprieta su mano y sonríe lastimeramente_. TE ODIO BABOSA_.

-No mereces nada de lo que te hicimos. Eres demasiado bueno.

Con eso dicho se da la vuelta y abraza nuevamente a Haruna. Kidou les abre la puerta y finalmente se van. Todos nos quedamos de pie en silencio y miramos a Kazemaru. Sigue sonrojado y se ve precioso.

-Bueeeeno, como les dije, mi mamá quiere estar con sus dos _bebes_, así que me voy.

-Adiós Tora, fue genial volver a verte. Ven cuando gustes.

Él también se va. Todos seguimos de pie y Fubuki se acerca a Kazemaru. Lo abraza y se acomoda en sus brazos. Siento una ligera punzada de celos pero me recuerdo que ellos han sido amigos más de lo que él y yo.

-Kaeru… eres muy valiente –Suzuno lo abraza y besa su mejilla.

-Gracias por su apoyo. Sin ustedes… no sé qué haría.

-Parecemos tontos. Siempre haciendo estos círculos de apoyo – mi voz es ácida pero mi sonrisa me delata. Estoy feliz de que esto haya salido bien para Kazemaru.

-Vamos a dormir –nunca unas palabras me emocionaron tanto como eso.

-Claro bombón.

Él me sonríe y toma mi mano.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogo.**

A veces cuando me siento a fumar un cigarrillo mi mente empieza a pensar en el pasado, en lo que deje atrás. Siempre hay gente que se arrepiente de lo que hizo, pero no yo. Mi vida la he vivido de la manera en la que siempre quise.

_Siendo yo mismo._

Unos brazos delgados me abrazan por la espalda y mi compañero me besa suavemente la oreja izquierda. Él sabe que eso me hace vibrar y se ríe mientras trato de quitármelo de encima. Cuando finalmente puedo, lo agarro del abdomen y lo siento en mis piernas.

-¡No te atrevas Kio!

Gruño ante el ridículo sobrenombre y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas. Él grita y se retuerce mientras se ríe y llora un poco.

-¡Detente!

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque ya tengo lo que quiero.

Él ríe y yo beso sus ojos, bebiendo sus lágrimas. Amo el sabor salado y dulce de ellas. Amo todo lo que sale de él.

-Deténganse. Que asqueroso es ver eso.

Kazemaru suelta una risa pero se levanta, yo lo tomo de la mano y lo siento de nuevo en mi regazo. Goenji se ríe y se sienta en la silla que hay frente a nosotros.

-No puedo creer que ya han pasado dos años –la voz del goleador llena el cómodo silencio en el que estamos. Él gira el rostro y mira más allá del balcón en el que estamos.

-¿Recuerdan el día que nos llamaron? –Kazemaru deja la pregunta abierta y también mira el paisaje- Esta ciudad es hermosa.

-Pero extrañas Inazuma.

-Si Kabeyama, extraño mi ciudad. Pero… me gusta estar aquí.

-De igual modo no es como si nunca vieras a los demás. Es una suerte que el dinero ya no sea un problema para los otros.

Mi novio sonríe y me mira. Sus ojos se ven grandes y brillantes, y beso su frente. Con el pasar de los meses todos maduramos y empezamos a hacer nuestra propia vida.

Después de que Kazemaru y yo iniciamos una relación, sentí que todo se arreglaba en nuestras vidas. No paso mucho tiempo desde la cena con Endou y Natsumi cuando él recibió la tan preciada llamada de los reclutadores que lo vieron a él y a Afuro. Les dijeron que habían puestos en ciertos equipos profesionales.

Claramente, ninguno de esos equipos eran de Japón. Ni siquiera eran en el continente.

Fue un golpe duro, aunque no es como si se lo hubieran pensado mucho: era su futuro y todos los apoyamos. Aun así un día Kazemaru se despertó envuelto en llanto.

-¿Qué pasa Kaeru?

-No te quiero dejar, Kio.

Su voz sonaba agrietada por las lágrimas y mi primer instinto fue voltearlo para quedar cara a cara. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y las gotas saladas caían desde su ojo derecho, pasaban por su nariz y caían en su otro ojo. Se veía terrible.

Lo siguiente que dije fue más sentir que pensar, tampoco es que me hubiera arrepentido y sigo sin hacerlo.

-Me iré contigo.

El lloró un poco más mientras se aferraba más a mi pecho. Empecé a acariciar su cabello sedoso y a besar su hermosa y pequeña cabeza. Lentamente susurraba "no te voy a dejar".

Nunca lo hice.

Poco después nos fuimos. Él había aceptado la plaza que había en un equipo europeo y al llegar me di cuenta de lo difícil que iba a ser; pero no para él si no para mí.

Inmediatamente los imbéciles del equipo lo amaron. Supongo que no fue un gran choque, todo el mundo lo adoraba, era algo inevitable y así había sido siempre. Cuando salíamos –incluso en Inazuma- la gente luchaba por regalarle cosas, se giraban cuando el pasaba y callaban cuando el reía; pero eso no hizo que fuera más llevadera la situación. Era y sigo siendo una persona muy celosa y él se la pasaba todo el día con esos idiotas que hablaban cuatro y cinco idiomas, le "_parlavan in italiano" _y le compraban estúpidos corazones de chocolate belga.

Aun así, jamás le hice una escena. Se lo decía todo con desdén y sospecho que él jamás tomo nada en serio, primero porque yo nunca lo hice –confió ciegamente en él- y segundo, porque siempre que terminaba un reclamo soltaba una carcajada tan sincera que yo mismo me sorprendía de que no fuera una enojada o algo por el estilo.

Busque empleo y seguimos con la vida. Kidou venía muy seguido y siempre que podía traía a Sakuma. Al cabo de dos meses una noticia genial llego. En el equipo donde Kazemaru jugaba iban a hacer cambios y se habían abiertos muchas plazas. Gouenji, Kabeyama y Someoka fueron elegidos para formar parte del equipo.

Al igual que yo.

Ellos dejaron todo atrás, tal como Kazemaru y yo habíamos hecho y vinieron. Gouenji paso un tiempo difícil, puesto que Fubuki dijo que para que el tuviera su mente y disposición en la cancha, su corazón no podía quedarse con él.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pude gastar un dinero en algo que no fuera comida. Pague un tiquete aéreo para Fubuki y lo traje: ellos volvieron y todo fue color rosa hasta el momento en el que a Shirou le ofrecieron una plaza en un equipo argentino. Tal como Gouenji hizo, empaco maletas y se fue.

Esta vez, no terminaron.

-¡FUDOU!

Miro a Someoka y me doy cuenta que, efectivamente, mi cigarrillo hizo que pensara. Lo apago con un movimiento vago y miro al moreno.

-¿Qué?

-¿No me escuchaste pedazo de animal? – bufo ante su insulto.

-No. Tú no eres de mi interés.

-Fudou…

-De acuerdo, Kaeru… perdón princesa. ¿Podrías repetir que decías?

Someoka me mira y juro que si las miradas matarán, caería desde el balcón y volaría los diez pisos antes de tocar el suelo y partirme el cuello.

-Endou se va a casar.

Mi boca cae y hace un perfecto gesto de O.

-Supongo que tendremos que tomarnos unas vacaciones pronto. -Todos reímos ante el comentario de Gouenji.

-Sigo sin creerlo. Bueno, pensé que iban a terminar con él tiempo… no a casarse.

El tono de Kazemaru es de incredulidad, pero no detecto rencor ni dolor. _Eso es bueno._

-Bueno… creo que esto marca que ya somos adultos. En serio.

-Estoy de acuerdo Kabeyama. ¿Cuándo es?

-En dos semanas Kio.

-Pidamos las vacaciones entonces.

* * *

Estamos en un santuario shintoista para la primera parte de la ceremonia; la familia de Natsumi es católica y decidieron hacer una boda tradicional japonesa y una moderna occidental. En esta parte solo están las familias de la pareja feliz y los del equipo.

Natsumi está usando un shiromuku hermoso y entallado a su preciosa figura. Se ve muy feliz al lado de Endou que usa un montsuki muy elegante. El wataboshi que Natsumi tiene le cubre una gran parte del elaborado peinado que sé que tiene y aun así su cara se ve bonita.

La ceremonia de limpieza da inicio. Intercambian una especie de rosario que se ve antiguo y frágil y no puedo evitar preguntarme de que parte de las dos familias que están por unirse viene. Me inclino por creer que de la familia de Raimon. Toman los cuencos que están sobre la pequeña mesa y beben un poco de sake. La tradición dicta que deben tomar 9 tragos de sake y deben ponerlos sobre la mesa al mismo tiempo, ya que el que lo deposite de último morirá primero.

Me sorprendo al ver que siento alivio cuando veo que las nueve veces depositaron los cuencos al mismo tiempo. Supongo que me preocupo por ellos más de lo que yo mismo se.

La ceremonia concluye y nos dirigimos hacía una capilla católica que hay a las afueras de la ciudad. Esta va a ser la segunda parte de la boda, la parte occidental.

La capilla es bellísima pero jamás lo diría en voz alta. Sé que Sakuma y Kazemaru ven lo impresionado que estoy, pero dudo que digan gran cosa.

-Estoy muy nervioso chicos.

-Te creo Endou, la voz te delata.

Endou le da media sonrisa a Fubuki y parece que no puede mantenerse en pie. Miro hacía las bancas y veo que muchos "amigos" del pasado están aquí. En la mitad están los italianos Fidio Ardeana, Marco Maseratti, Angelo Gabrini y Gianluca Zardini. De los argentinos vinieron Teres Tolue, Sergio Perez, y Julio Acosta. Teres parece estar muy cómodo al lado de Rococo Urupa, quien es el único de los Little Gigant. Edgar Valtinas está sujetando la mano de Philip Owen. Mark Kruger y Dylan Keith están al lado cuchicheando como siempre. Se ven felices.

Más atrás me sorprendo de ver personas de otros equipos. ¿Qué tan grande es esta boda?

-Yo creo que Natsumi no puso límites. ¿Cómo se llaman los del equipo Francés?

-El chico rubio de la cola de caballo se llama Laurent Pérec, a su lado esta su novio, él de cabello morado. Su nombre es Ronnie Weiss. Julien Rousseau es el chico de rosa en la boca –Afuro le responde a Tsunami.

-Está loca esa mujer. ¿Si quiera hablamos con ellos alguna vez?

-¿Quién de nosotros hablo con alguien que no fuera a la isla Loicot, Fudou? Supongo que Endou sí. Vamos, lo conocemos…

_Tiene razón._

-¡Por favor silencio! La ceremonia va a empezar.

La voz de Gouenji se eleva y todos toman asiento. Le doy un fugaz beso a Kazemaru y tomo mi lugar mientras él hace lo mismo.

-Pensé que Kazemaru no iba a poder hacer esto.

-Él es fuerte Sakuma, yo siempre confié en él.

-Lo sé Fudou. Todos lo hacemos.

Miro a mi novio y su radiante sonrisa. Está feliz por Endou y se nota. Él es muy fuerte y debo admitirme a mí mismo que no pensé que pudiera hacerlo; pero ahí está él: sonriendo y hablando con Gouenji –quien se hizo ministro por internet para casarlos- y Kidou.

_¿Por qué no confié en que él podría ser el padrino de Endou? _

Endou está muy nervioso y los tres tratan de apaciguarlo. Aki y Haruna están de pie a su lado riendo, supongo que se están burlando del portero. Sonrió y empieza la marcha nupcial. Todos en la iglesia se levantan y miran a la novia. Yo miro a mi novio.

Kazemaru tiene una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro, solo hay felicidad en él. Miro a los que están en el altar y todos tienen la misma expresión. Endou está radiante y finalmente miro a Natsumi. Su vestido es gigante. Parece una gran nube llena de capas y capas de tela vaporosa. Muy a mi pesar tengo que admitir que se ve preciosa y una sonrisa se instala en mi cara.

La borro rápidamente.

-Amigos y amigas, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión entre estas dos almas gemelas…

Gouenji empieza con una interminable charla del amor y no sé qué más cosas. Miro a Kazemaru y sonreímos tontamente, aun así deja de mirarme porque es él quien tiene las argollas y no puede distraerse.

Endou y Natsumi unen sus manos derechas y recitan sus votos. Por más que quisiera seguir la cháchara no puedo, mis pensamientos siempre se derivan hacía Kazemaru y lo maravilloso que es.

-Los anillos por favor.

Kazemaru saca de su chaqueta los dos anillos dorados. Natsumi toma uno y Endou toma el otro, dicen otras cosas y lentamente deslizan los anillos en sus dedos.

-Por el poder que me otorga la iglesia católica yo los declaro marido y mujer. Endou, puedes besar a la novia.

Endou mira a Natsumi y lentamente la besa. Cuando se separan todos nos levantamos y gritamos.

-¡Por favor, empecemos la fiesta!

Todos en la iglesia ríen ante el comentario de Endou y nos disponemos a partir el enorme ponqué de cuatro pisos.

* * *

-Fue una boda hermosa, ¿no crees amor?

-Hmm.

-Podrías dejar de comer y hablar civilizadamente. Pareces cavernícola.

-Hmm.

Kazemaru bufa molesto cuando empiezo a reírme, así que tomo su mano y la aprieto. Me mira con esos ojotes pardos mientras le estoy sonriendo como imbécil. Él me sonríe a mí y me acerco para besar esos lindos labios.

-Mi papá puede vernos.

-Todos pueden Kaeru. Estamos en un restaurante.

Él ríe y volteamos a mirar a su familia. Su papá nos mira con enojo, supongo que es porque me estoy follando a su hijo, porque hasta donde sabemos este hombre es tolerante. Por otra parte su mamá se ve que está totalmente feliz.

-¿Qué sucede papá?

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?

-Nosotros no salimos señor Kazemaru, somos una pareja. Su hijo… saca lo mejor de mí. Yo sé que no soy el rico y perfecto hombre que imagino para su retoño… ni siquiera soñó que un hombre fuera a amar a su hijo… pero yo le prometo que lo único que quiero hacer es proteger a Kaeru.

-Lo sé chico. Lo qué no entiendo es que esperas para proponerle matrimonio.

Kazemaru se ahoga ya que estaba tomando un trago de vino. Me levanto y empiezo a golpearle la espalda para que el aire entre en sus preciosos pulmones.

-¿De qué hablas papá? –dice cuando por fin recupera un poco la compostura, aun así su voz esta extrañamente ronca.

-Tu amiguito se acaba de casar. Kidou también está preocupado porque Yuuto no se compromete con ese muchacho, Sakima.

-Sakuma papá. –Su papá gira los ojos.

-Como sea. ¿Qué ninguno de ustedes quiere darnos nietos? ¿No podre ser padrino?

-Papá, tengo veinte años y tu bien sabes que ninguno de nosotros podrá tener hijos pro… -su mamá lo interrumpe.

-Sí. Pero la adopción existe.

-Mamá… estoy muy joven. Nuestras carreras están en su momento clave, tal vez en unos años más…

Kazemaru me mira nerviosamente. Debo admitir que no todos soportarían esta pelea familiar en un restaurante a los dos años de relación con tu novio homosexual. _Pero yo si lo haré._

-Miren… amo a su hijo, pero no estamos preparados para tener hijos y aquí es ilegal el matrimonio y también lo es en Italia.

-¿Cómo sabes eso Akio?

_Mieeeerda._

-Yo… investigue un poco después de la boda de Endou y Raimon.

Kazemaru está sorprendido, su papá también y por segunda vez en la noche la única que parece en extremo feliz es esa mujer que viste a Ellie Tahari y usa Channel número 5.

-Creo que tienen una conversación pendiente chicos. Podemos seguir charlando esto luego. Adiós.

La madre de Kazemaru no hace amago de levantarse por lo que entiendo la indirecta: "_váyanse y luego nos cuentan"._

-Vamos Kazemaru.

No pretendo sonar tan rígido pero es inevitable.

-Claro. Adiós mamá, papá.

La voz de Kazemaru tampoco es muy fresca. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tomo su mano. Nunca pensé que sería la chica desesperada de la relación y esto me demuestra una vez más la profunda manera en la que este chico andrógino cambio mi vida.

Levanto mi mano y un taxi se detiene al frente nuestro. Extiendo mi mano para abrir la puerta e Ichirouta entre de inmediato y se acurruca contra la otra puerta. Suspiro y entro al taxi mientras le doy la dirección al taxista.

Tomo una bocanada de aire pero Kazemaru me interrumpe:

-Cuando lleguemos al apartamento Akio.

El camino al apartamento rentado es largo e incómodo. Agradezco al taxista que subió la música y canto en italiano no sé qué balada pero eso ayudo a que me distrajera un poco.

-Llegamos.

Subimos en el mismo silencio incómodo y cuando llegamos él se tira en el sofá dándome la espalda. Quiero, pero no puedo evitar sentirme herido. ¿Tan horrible es la idea de pasar la vida conmigo? Me doy la vuelta y voy a ir al cuarto cuando escucho sus jadeos.

-¿Estas llorando Kaeru?

Él no me responde pero yo sé que sí. _¿Pero qué carajos? _

-Amor… ¿qué paso?

Nunca le digo amor. Solo le digo así cuando me pilla con la guardia baja. Como ahora.

-Lo lamento. Nunca quise que eso pasara.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No quiero que te sientas presionado para hacer nada conmigo. Está bien si piensas que es muy pronto… Yo… lo lamento. No pensé que mis papás fueran a decir algo así.

-¿Piensas que eso qué dijeron tus papás me hizo decirles que quería estar contigo?

-Si…

-Cálmate y mírame –me arrodillo frente a Kazemaru y el gira su cabeza.

Se ve terrible.

Cuando Kazemaru llora su cara se pone roja como un tomate, además… él llora de un solo ojo. Bueno, no es exactamente así. Desconocemos porque, pero dependiendo de la razón por la que él este llorando, una de sus cuencas secreta más lágrimas. Si llora de alegría, su ojo derecho llora más; si es de tristeza su parte izquierda lo hace. Luego, cuando termina el show se altera y no me deja verlo hasta que le baja la hinchazón del "cryingeye" –así le dice él.

-¿Qué quieres Fudou?

-Ya había averiguado sobre el matrimonio homosexual en Europa porque quería casarme contigo. Cuando te pusiste así en el restaurante asumí que habías entendido eso y que te habías asustado o pensado: "que desesperado es"; sin embargo tu pensaste que me presionaron para decir eso –frunce el ceño-. De acuerdo, si me presionaron a decir eso, pero no es que no quiera hacerlo.

Kazemaru no ha relajado su rostro. Nos quedamos en silencio durante largo rato. Lo único sustancioso que aprendí de Kageyama fue que quien habla primero en un enfrentamiento es quien pierde.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres casarte conmigo?

No puedo evitar sonreír. _Gane._

-Si Kaeru. Eso te quiero decir… bueno, no iba a hacerlo aún. Probablemente un año y dos, pero definitivamente quiero hacerlo.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Por qué no? Eres hermoso, cocinas bien y eres de las pocas personas en quien confió.

-¿Solo por eso?

Aunque su cara vuelve a fruncirse, su voz es juguetona.

-Si… no. Amo tus lágrimas.

-¡Akio!

El suelta una carcajada y se lanza a mi cuello. Me aprieta levemente y me da un beso en los labios.

-Te amo Kio.

-Yo te amo a ti, Kaeru.

Siento un calor extenderse por mi corazón.

-Pero lo de los hijos…

-No, aún no quiero niños. En un par de años.

-Por favor. Quiero una niña.

Me mira y alza una ceja.

-¿Qué? Las niñas pequeñas me encantan.

-Eso es perturbador Fudou.

-No. A menos que fueras tú en versión infantil, los niños no me apetecen de esa manera Kaeru. Pero de verdad quiero una hija.

-Yo quiero un niño.

-Que el niño sea mayor. Ella será la nena de la casa.

Kazemaru ríe y me besa.

-Eres un pandillero extraño.

-Ya no soy uno.

-Eres un ex pandillero extraño Fudou Akio.

-Tú eres un afeminado perfecto.

Él se ríe y me besa de nuevo.

-¿Y?

-¿Eh?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo o no?

-¿No me vas a dar un diamante?

-Yo no sé de eso. Y tus papás dañaron la propuesta romántica y fogosa que quería, así que te propongo esto: di que aceptas y mañana vamos a comprar un anillo.

-Acepto.

-Oh, claro que aceptas.

Él se ríe una vez más y le hago cosquillas mientras un agradable calor se extiende por mi pecho. No fui el primer amor de Ichirouta Kazemaru, pero ya que él me lo permitió, seré el último y lucharé para hacerlo feliz.

_Supongo que ya no soy un pandillero._

-Vamos a dormir, prometido mío –me dice con voz ronca.

-Por supuesto, señor Fudou.

-¡Claro que no!

Nos reímos mientras nos levantamos del sofá y nos dirigimos al cuarto. Supongo que a todos los demás se les va a caer la boca al saber que yo me quede con el premio mayor.

Yo, el ex pandillero y gamberro sucio que nadie quería, me quede con el atleta perfecto y sensual que luego se volvió jugador de futbol y uno de los mejores defensas que se han visto.

_Yo siempre gano, babosos._

**ShirayGaunt:** ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Gracias por ser una lectora fiel a este fic. Me divertí mucho haciéndolo y tus reviews fueron muy dulces. ¡Besos!

**¡Fin!**

**Quiero darles unas enormes gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia. Este fic va dedicado a todo quien haya leído así fuera un capítulo. Como más de alguna vez habrán leído: "no hay razón para escribir si no es para que te lean". Gracias por darme una. Me dio más de una jaqueca al no saber cómo seguir con este romance extraño, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**Por último, quisiera invitarlos a que sigan este enlace donde verán a una pareja de novios en una boda tradicional japonesa: foro/attachments/sociales/97208d1287703754-pareja-de-novios-ataviados-con-traje-tradicional-japones-5099844148_ **

**¡Les deseo mucha suerte y que encuentren ****a su Kio!**


End file.
